The Lost Liekos
by Ta'oma Lazuli
Summary: The Real Wolf a folktale replaced through out time these "Beasts" have overcome slaughter by humans, Faunus and Grimm alike. Watch as the Last Wolf guides his way through fate as he meets many new friends enemies and maybe finally somewhere he can call home. As repeated in the story im am new and might add minor crossovers to anime like Highschool DxD or any others
1. The Lost Liekos Chapter 1

The Lost Wolf

 **A/N: Ya'll please be nice to me I am not really 100% a great writer actually I can say that my writing skills are below average.(Time to stop depressing my self!) I am here to make some quick I mean quick little Fics about Highschool DXD or RWBY since these two are greatly viewed by myself and my friends..Sorta so yeah hopefully you'll like it! now all ya need to do is like comment and subscribe.(Oh snap this isn't YouTube sorry) I do not own any of the names titles places or anything besides my OC and maybe some content**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

The lone wolf began his life negate of fear, he did not need fear for like Grimm he could hear it, smell it and love it.  
Try as he might destroying the fact that he fed off of fear was simply an illusion for like the Wolf he had higher senses  
than all faunus relating to the fact that the Grimm named "Beowolf" was simply a byproduct of a wolf retreating into the  
abomination such as Grimm.

POV-WOLF

 _Flashback~8 years ago_

"Huh whats going on...mom dad where are you *Sniffle* where am I?  
I can't see anything where are you".'He looks down and sees a pool of blood that is not his'  
The young boy stares at the mangled mass in front of him " Mom dad is that you why is it so dark in here  
whats going on?" 'Suddenly oh so suddenly a Creature of Grimm hops out from that mangled pile and begins to violently run at the boy.'

Wolf winces as the creature is only inches away blocked by a very large piece of metal kind of looks like a blade  
The young wolf looks up and sees his savior a man late 20's wearing a hood and holding somewhat of a mechanical scythe in his hands.  
"Thank yo-" but before the young boy could speak he is patted on the head by the strange hooded man. Suddenly he hears the man say  
with a lisp to his lips "Names Qrow kid nice ta meet cha" as he keels down he says: "Sorry about ya parents kid guess you got luc-"Before Qrow  
could manage another word he is tackled by the young wolf who cry's about the loss of his parents

 _Flashback End~Present_

 _The_ young wolf now is present in a Bulkhead and is now heading for the prestigious school for training and teaching aspiring Hunters and Huntresses. Yes you called it the grand school known as "Beacon Academy" The young wolf sees a Blonde teen over on his left clutching his stomache like he just got shot but in reality he's gonna up chuck.  
The wolf walks out of his seat and puts his hand on the Blonds shoulder sending in some of his Aura to ease the feeling of motion sickness, The Blond has a feeling of pleasure as he feels aura soar through out his body.

But then he notices the our young wolf with his hair covering his eyes standing over him and jumps out of his seat.  
Nervously the Blond says" hey thanks for that you sort of stopped my insides from being my outsides if you know what I mean he he" The young wolf just nods in acknowledgement.

The Blond continues to ramble " Names Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" This comes to a smirk from the wolf " hmmm do they now "

Jaune gets flustered and starts to stutter " At least that's what my mom told me...ah...never mind" Jaune decides 'lets try and switch topics' "hey umm whats your name man I couldn't catch it"

With shake of his head the young wolf says " Names Wolf nice to meet ya Jaune nice to see people can be friendly this time of year" The two begin to hop out of the Bulkhead and walk around school looking for a classroom. All of a sudden some type of bell rings from somewhere and Wolf nervously ditches Jaune leaving him deep in the dust.

Wolf runs around and notices two girls bickering back and forth a young girl that ( hehe looks like red riding hood kinda cute too~) in red and another that has the almighty  
smell of authority and privilege. As he gawks at the two going back and forth amazed on how he recognized Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee company of "Schnee Dust Industries."

As soon as he decides to walk up the girls "Explode!" literally. Both girls end up being ok but the Red one is getting chewed out by Weiss

"Jeeze"'Wonder if I should actually help or for the betterment of my health walk away' Out of nowhere another girl walks up on the scene looks to be some girl with all black and white attire and a little bow. 'This new girl got Weiss exceptionally mad about something hmm and she smells like a faunus interesting.' Watching as the faunus disappears with unnatural speed away from the Red one.

"Finally I get to talk to Little Red Riding hood" he whispers to himself as he saw Red sitting on the ground moping. As he walks up he pokes her on the cheek and sees if shes ok "Heeey Red you ok? your not gonna die are ya?" he says with a 'playful tone'

As soon as the little girl notices that someone is standing near her she looks up and a blush falls upon her face seeing how dashing our "Big Bad Wolf" is. 'Aww would ya look at that' he thinks as her cheeks match her cloak.

Wolf decides not to bully her any further and stated "Hey little Red names Wolf whats yours?" She shakily responds "Ruby...Ruby Rose" embarrassed that her sister wasn't here since boys are her thing. Wolf notices her name and thinks 'Oh my God is this really Qrows Niece shes soooooo cute!'

After that weird confrontation he remembers that Ruby is a so called weapons fanatic so he asks "hey you have a nice weapon scythe right"

Her eyes light up and she shows him her weapon it's a scythe called _"Crescent Rose" "_ Umm this is a scythe and a Customaisble High impact sniper rifle" As she carries he scythe like a baby

" Nice wanna see mine an old friend of mine helped me make it actually he even taught me to use mine" He his scythe to her as she starts daydreaming she screams "ohmaigoodnessIgotaScytheYougotaascytheandnowwebothhavescythes"

Wolf just smirks and says "yeah an old friend that saved me as a kid taught me how to use it and well I saw how good a scythe is" She ponders for a moment on his scythe and asks " does your scythe have a name?"" yeah sorry her name is " _Fenrir's fang"_ and is a little like yours but instead of a sniper rifle she's a shotgun"

Ruby continues to look at his scythe asorbed in the beauty the colors gray black and red can make on a scythe and then gives the scythe back to it's proper owner. Wolf then realizes that it is time to go to the auditorium and says "hey we got 5 minutes until the speech starts lets go" Ruby nods.

As the pair get to the auditorium and Ruby spots her sister off in the distance and drags Wolf over with her 'Wow for her size she is actually really strong if she's pulling me this much' Ruby then introduces Wolf to her sister

"hey Yang this is my new friend Wolf (then turns to wolf) we are friends right?" Wolf nods Yang then screams " Awwww my little Rubie is all grown up on me and got her self a boyfriend." as she hugs her sister with tears in her eyes as Ruby pouts at her. While telling her how she 'Exploded'

Out of nowhere the Weiss walks up and starts yelling "YOUU your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff"

Yang says " Oh my god your really 'Exploded"

While Weiss says something about the Schnee company. Yang then comes in and says"ehh sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot how about ya just try again and try to be friends okay?"

Ruby tries again but fails when Weiss says " yeah we can go shopping paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall dark and scraggly over there" Rose says "really!" Weiss screams "Noooo" And then Ozpin (Headmaster) gives his speech

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As that is Now over we all make our way to the ballroom where the big slumber party is Wolf brushes his teeth and then puts on his pj's wich consists of just socks and some pj's with arctic camo all over it. As he walks out he notices he's getting looks at from both girls and guys 'Girls with lust' and 'Guys with anger'

Then he notices Yang purring at him and Ruby writing in a book. One his way over he looks at Jaune in his onesie confused at Jaunes age for the second time today. Sitting down he tries to spark up a conversation with Ruby "Watcha doing little Rose" he says in a playful tone *Scared she throws a pillow at him* and then says " Writing a letter my old friends at my old school signal unlike you guys I didn't bring any of my friends here"

Yang then interrupts and says "what about Wolf he counts as a friend right?" and then got a pillow in the face "yeah but I think Weiss counts as a negative friend" Yang then says again" theirs no such thing as a negative friend you just mad one friend and one enemy"which results to a pillow in the face again.

Wolf then walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder and says "hey you got all new friends here all around you you just need to go and make them kay" Ruby then rolls over we all notice the Fanus chick from this morning (besides Yang) As they walk over and try and Be-friend the young faunus Wolf walks to the window to the right of the faunus and watch as Ruby and Yang try and get her to talk to them.

Wolf smiles to himself and looks out the window and sighs ' Oz why did you and the old man want me to attend school for hunters when the feats I completed in 6 years were more than most Hunters in 20'

He looks over and see the sisters fighting and Weiss coming over to the sisters so he puts on his headphones and drifts asleep as he heard the shushes around the room..."Night"

 **A/N Please give some positive feedback I really don't know what I am doing with this story and really would appreciate some constructive criticism this is the first of hopefully many chapters I don't think I'll update daily but at least every 2-3 days so don't forget to (like comment and subscribe) noooo not again! oh yeah also if ya'll want add some ideas to add to the story and I'll take them as they come in and I am already making one Pairing in the Future [OC x Ruby x Yang] you know kinda like the same thing that happend with Rose and Raven But am also thinking of adding another OC for Yang cuz you know I wanna Yang on her chain alright alright no more crappy puns night...**


	2. The Lost Liekos Chapter 2

**A/N I decided that screw school screw work and time to get on and make some moves. and then Chapter II pops into my head with lightning speed might now be able to finish for around 15 hours but I am really gonna get it done.**

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

 _Wolf~Flashback~Past Training with Qrow_

"Train me" the young boy gets down on one knee and kneels down to the middle aged man as he is drinking a flask of whiskey.  
Qrow begins to shuffle at the show of the 10 year old

"Why kid why would you want to become a Hunter."  
With an unwavering show of the young mans honor he states " I have lost everything and now I want to get strong so nothing is ever lost again to the hands of the Grimm"  
' Hmmm nice idea' " But hey kid what would you do when your a Huntsman. Fight for coin, show, honor? "

The young man smiles and puts his hand over his heat in a fist and says " I wish for no family to end up like mine or even worse Coin and show are second and honor is only something I believe in to be something that shows your actions he-he my old man actually taught me that"

With a Qrow surprised at his statement he sits and stares into the boys eyes and sees not the eyes of a 10 year old but the ones of a *full grown man* then he speaks up " Alright kid I'll bite but this will be the worst thing I believe you will ever go through I exactly don't know how to train an un-experienced huntsman soooo your gonna learn on the road kay?" Wolf manages to pop out a overwhelming smile that is filled with many emotions and Fear is not one of them.

 _Wolf~Flashback~End Current time_

Our young-ish Wolf wakes up around 12:00 at night looking at the shattered moon when his scroll pops up 2 messages one from the headmaster saying goodluck to school all students and one saying to go to Ozpins office. Wolf hits the reply button and says

Ozpin

 _'I'll be there in a minute sir'_

WOLF-out

As he gets up he sees the young sisters on the sleeping bag and it appears that Yang took Rubys blanket. So Wolf takes his and coats the young girl in his blanket and watches as she snuggles in the new warmth. Walking to Ozpins office he ends up meeting the Secretary Glenda Goodwitch and they walk in silence as they go to Ozpins office. As the two walk through the elevator door into the (Headmasters office) Wolf kneels in front of Ozpins desk and states"Hello sir Ozpin how may I help you on this night"

Ozpin drinking his coffee as always smiles and points out "Wolf I haven't seen you in over two years and I wanted to say hello to an old friend and wanted to know how is your master"

Wolf can sense the feeling of Anxiety coming from Ozpins words and says " Qrow is doing well and I am sorry my master is currently unable to contact you on this mission but it is of utmost importance that you know that the enemy is at our doorstep"

"Oh are they now" Ozpin only got a frown from Glenda. " Alright shoo away the important talk and come here and give uncle Oz a hug" Wolf proceeds to walk over and lift Ozpin off of his chair as he hugs the old man as they both talk about the old times.

Ruby/RWBY

Strangely I manage to get up because of the shuffling coming from the next sleeping bag over which results in Yang kicking my head and then 'Bang' a foot right off the forehead. I scream "Yaaaaannnnngggg" and repeatedly start punching my sister to get her up as soon as I feel satisfied with what I have done I wrap up in 'my' blankets and start to doze off until "Ruuuuby" in a suductive voice she says " I know we just got out of dads house and you already have the blanket of a boy how daring"

She dies in a fit laughter while I cannot manage to get my voice to make nothing but a quick "...ep... ug lets go and take a shower yeah a shower that will wake us up right right?" 'start of another beautiful day at "Beacon"

Wolf~POV

"Alright now that thats over lets go and mange to see what life has in store for us today" 'I hope I can do some actual fighting I would love to see what those sisters can do at their age' As I see two other students walk away one a girl with Orange Hair and a full body chest plate but in a skirt and another is a Black Haired boy that has his hair to be in a pony tail, he is also wearing a green jacket with black and gold trimmings and bright colored pants. They were talking about sloth signals before they drifted off

' hey I am kind of interested in what a sloth sounds like now'

As I am walking I see both Yang and Ruby talking about initiation day I walk up and wave. Me and Yang both state "so you seem oddly chipper this morning"

Ruby says "yep no more awkward small talk and get to know you stuff I get to let my sweetheart do the talking talking Huuuaahh"

Yang starts with "We'll remember Ruby your not the only one going through initiation if you wana grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together"

Ruby pouts and says " huaaahhh you sound like dad...ok first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people for me to grow up I drink milk"

Me and Yang say in sync " what happens when we from teams?" Ruby stutters and looks at Yang "I don't know I just be on one of your teams I guess" which causes me and Yang to whistle and look away.

As I was walking to my locker I see a face I can recognize on the front of a cereal box Phyrra Nykos talking to Jaune and Weiss ultimately failing to seduce Weiss and getting a spear to the coat attaching him to a wall as they walk away I snicker and wave to Phyrra. I walk up to the dazed Jaune and say "having some trouble there lady killer"

Jaune complains " all my dad say women look for in a man is confidence" I snicker and say " Snow Angle was probably not the best start for her" Then Yang Jaune Ruby and I all hear Glenda over the intercom to go to Beacon Cliff for Initiation.

As we are at Beacon Cliff Oz starts a speech about being evaluated and Glenda talking about making teams and they are going to be made today. Then Oz states that "the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" Which causes a scream from the social distraught Ruby.

And Oz talks about relics and Jaune tries to ask a question but is shot down by Oz. As we all are getting ready to jump Jaune is getting nervous because a landing strategy is not his thing I pat his back 3 seconds before I go and say "Jaune you just gotta go with the flooooooooowwwauhahaahaha this is amazing I'm a bird not a wolf Qrow you were worng"

While falling I smack into a Nevermore ( Grimm Bird ) as I wipe the blood away I hit around 3 trees before hitting the ground with a thud " Lets do that again" before getting up I see Phyrras spear stake Jaune to a tree and then turn to see a Ursa run at me full charge.

The Ursa charges at me as I jump over it I manage to place the blunt part of my scythe into it's back and control how it runs until it run into another Huntsmen/Huntswoman I hear a scream before I kill the Ursa and walk up to her and say " Hey names Wolf whats yours "

As I look closer she appears to be a beautiful white hared Faunas I believe to be the fox type since I can notice the ears and the tail moving around. She looks up almost frightened and gracefully grabs my hand " My name is Escarlet...Escarlet Viola " she says while looking away averting her eyes to the ground.

I walk up and say " Don't worry hun I won't hurt a girl especially one as good looking as yourself so theirs no need to be frightened okay?"

She puts on a good show of 50 shades of red and then says "thank you" as I put my arm around her and say " So me and you huh partners now hmm well hopefully we can get into a good team" She nods and then says that we should get a move on before more Grimm come.

'The pair run through the forest making sure that the trees were to his advantage he picks up Escarlet and dives into the leaves jumping from branch to branch until they manage to get to the cornucopia.'

 _Wolf~Pov_

"Hmm I am really confused on how I didn't see this place while I was flying in I definitely would have noticed a patch of buildings this big" I state while scratching the back of my head

As wolf states this he is attacked by a teary eyed Ruby screaming " Wolf you bastard we thought you died you hit a Goddamn !NEVERMORE! out of the sky with your body as you were flying in"

I let out a shaky reply as I have Ruby hanging on to on my cloak like a sloth to a tree **(** **yeah sloth got a problem bring it up with the person who made this story )** "I'm sorry Ruby I won't do something as reckless as hit a bird out of the sky for a long time just for your sake of well being okay?" I say sarcastically

Ruby unconvinced by this answer hops on my back and perches herself there whispering "you promise?" which causes me being forced to nod.

I then proceed to turn to my partner as we both grab the king pieces along with two boys one a faunas cat with dark red hair and hazel colored eyes and a fairly built body and a good amount of toned skin showing and his partner a black haired boy with a trench coat on and a hat that covers his face so the only thing you can see is his Lilac eyes stare into you.

And then the screeches of a " _Deathwalker_ "

"He He this is going to be a wonderful day and oooooo I'm ready for it."

 **A/N -Alright this is it for now- I am adding more to this chapter later but I have things to do in life so uuhhhhh yeah I plan on adding a new team to the chessbord and make it known as WAVE with not all girls so yeah lads and gents make some names for me will yeah( don't forget to like comment and subscribe ) MUHAHAHAH NEVER DIES...sigh and thanks for the follows you beautiful bastards**


	3. The Lost Liekos Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry for the quick break guys I am currently running through highschool at a very alarming rate and I dare not to neglect my studies but now I am all drugged up because I got my wisdom teeth out so I am going to make a crack at making a third chapter tonight.**

 **Like always I only own my OC and some parts to my story please let all of the credit go to the people of RWBY and the almighty "Monty Oum" Rest in piece you glorious bastard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

 _`Current Situation`  
_

* * *

Last time On Drago-( ahem ah shiz wrong story) Last time on The Lost Liekos Our young protagonist and the gang I call em the gang by the way were up against a Death Stalker and a Nevermore in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

 _Gray/Wolf Pov_

I manage to pry Ruby off of me as I hear Jaune moaning and groaning after he hit Ruby"Thank god I'd hate to be the one to pry you guys off the ground" while laughing nervously.

What we see next surprises us as we see an Ursa barrage itself through the trees and then we hear "Yeeeeeehaaaaawwwww" as we see the Ursa finally die because of the punishment the Orange haired girl put upon it. What I hear next makes me sigh as I hear the Orange haired girl say "awww it's broken" as her (boy)friend with the ponytail pants "Nora don't ever do that again"

as she disappears and reappears next to the Rook piece and starts to cheer"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle." as the now named Ren screams at her because of her antics. "coming Ren"

Ruby then walks up to Yang and I hear "Yang!" as Yang yells "Ruby!" and then I turn to see Nora get in between their hug and scream "Nora!" and now if it didn't get worse Pyhrra attracts her little friend called Death Stalker over to the group

I hear Yang shout "Aghhahhh I can't take it anymore can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again" about two seconds later 'literally I hear Ruby "Yang?" as she and Blake look up to see a young heiress being carried around by a Nevermore. and then she says " I said jump"

Blake says "Shes gonna fall"  
Ruby then says "She'll be fine  
Me and Ren but in "annnnd shes falling"

Unexpectedly the Jaune in shining armor manages to jump out of the tree he is in and manages to catch the falling Weiss "oh god " but before they know it her and Jaune fall to the ground with a thump with jaune on face first in the dirt and a Weiss on his back filing her nails saying "my hero". responded by "ughhhh my back"

'Aww poor Jaune trying to get with the princess and alas breaks bones again' _Wolf manages to sweat drop at this action and as soon as he is done paying attention a Pyrrha comes flying towards the group_ Yang makes a quick gag "great the gangs all hear now we can all die togther"

Ruby then retorts "not if I can help it" and charges the Deathstalker that was following Pyrrha but gets smacked down by it's gigantic claw  
Yang screams "Ruby!" as Ruby runs away from the Nevermore and the Deathstalker and Ruby manages to get her cloak caught by one of the Nevermores feathers as it shoots more. Yang then tells Ruby " Ruby you need to get outta there " Ruby struggles and manages to say " I'm trying. "

Just as the Deathstalker finds it's self going for the finishing blow me and Weiss rush over to cover Ruby grab a hold on the Deathstalkers stinger while Weiss covers Ruby from Nevermore feathers. Weiss then scolds Ruby for jumping in like that and then manages to say something heartwarming I couldn't hear.  
As I catch the Deathstalkers stinger I managed to spin jump over it and toss it over to a pile of trees not so far away while Weiss covers it in ice for a short period of time.

Ruby gets a bone crushing hug from Yang as she says "I'm so glad your ok"  
as the Nevermore circles back around Jaune obviously points out "umm guys that thing is circling around...what are we gonna do?"

Weiss Responds and says " look theirs no sense in dilly dallying our objective is right in front of us"

Ruby responds by saying " She's right our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. theirs no point in fighting these things." "Jaune states yeah thats a plan I can get behind."

We all grab our respective pieces Ruby a knight and Jaune a rook piece as well

As Escarlet and I just stare awkwardly at our pure black _"King"_ pieces with a tint of neon blue running along the brim of the chess piece. As we do this the two boys start talking about their pieces as well.

As we are running to the cliffs we stumble upon this temple looking area the Nevermore flys ahead and lands on top of a spire Ren then orders Nora to distract the Nevermore and she proceeds to do so by shooting a grenade launcher at it.

As we are all running across the bridge another Grimm catches my eye as just before I am grabbed and thrown through the forest and after a few trees manage to make a complete stop

"augarhh thats gonna hurt in the mornin lets say hello to the big bad...oooh didn't really see this one comi-" before I can finish my sentence a Dragon like Grimm had roared at me causing me to fly back a few inches.

"Bud through out my travels I have never smelled something so bad" I say as I pinched my nose and then start laughing.  
The Dragon then huffs and breaths black fire at me and out of it's chest it drops a blob of tar looking blood and out of it comes a Alpha Beowulf.  
"oooo this is going to be interesting" I click a switch on " _Fenirs Fang"_ and then holster her on my back as I start chanting

 _" I who shall awaken  
I am the Abyssal one who has stolen the principle of fear from the Gods  
I mock the Grimm and fret over their Dreams  
_ _I shall become the the one thing fear fears it's self  
I Shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory  
Juggernaut_ Drive!"

As soon as I finish my chant I manage to grow a whole foot which is exceptionally tall because I was already 6'0 and my tail grows out and so do my ears  
as I look at the so called Dragon it manages to shuffle in fear because it most likely recognizes the monstrosity I have become. I am a gigantic wolf around 7 feet tall and on all fours giving the Dragon and Beowulf a stare down.

 **"Alright ladies and gents lets have some fun this glorious day"** as soon as I finish I launch at the Beowulf and bite into it and thrashing it around almost instantly killing it and then turn to the Dragon and let out a roar that put the Dragons to shame that resounded through the entire valley.

 _POV~Ruby_

We were running across a bridge and I turn around to see Wolf getting thrown around by some blur I can only identify as a flying object because it was going so fast. I can clearly see him smash through trees.  
"Wolf Noooooo" I shout out "Get your head back in the game lil sis we got our own problems and then we can help him"

"Ok Yang lets finish this up real quick so we can go help" as we charge at the Nevermore we hear a ear shattering roar coming from where Wolf and the Blur had landed in that caused the Deathstalker and Nevermore to look in that direction as well we can see the Nevermore looking in that direction with fear in it's eyes before we continued our attack aswell.  
"You better be ok remember you promised."

 _POV~Wolf_

 _ **(Fight scenes are not really my thing so please you Canadians Americans Germans Argentinians Australians along with People from Portugal and the United Kingdom aswell as people from Croatia, New Zealand, Brazil, Ireland, The Philippines, France and Malaysia please be nice) I am not rude I only added these places because these wonderful people have read what I am writing at the time.**_

 **"ohohohooo looks like the big bad dragon can recognize who I am I believe that's a bad thing"** I say grinning maliciously and then I proceed by charging the Dragon and clawing into it's ribs before it can drop another Beowulf. As the Dragon rears back pain I manage to headbutt it sending it about 20 or so feet as I prepare myself to attack it again it breaths fire as the fire surrounds me the Dragon attacks me by swooping in and biting into my back.  
I let out a yelp because his teeth go into my sides and puncture my lungs I have trouble breathing for a second until I let my Aura flare encasing myself in a bright light until the Dragon lets go.

As I am landing I hear _**"Boy Devour that sorry excuse for a creature of fear and show him the true power of the Abyssal One!"**_  
I let the darkness wash over me as my eyes turn from Whine Red to full Red a shade of Red brighter than any Grimms it looks like I am in some kind of trance  
 **" _The Kid let me take the Reins this time I better not disappoint"_**

The Dragon tries to fly away trying to escape but before it can manage to reach it's head out of the foliage I grab it's tail and slam it into the ground. Biting into it's neck I manage to kill the Dragon like Grimm.

As the Grimm dissipates I transform back into my current state and slump up against a tree and manage to let out the words "Hehehe gotcha" before going to sleep.

Unknown to myself Ozy was watching this special fight through the cameras he had around the forest and gave a smirk as he thought about who will be their worlds sword and shield.

 **A/N again this is my first fighting scene for my young Wolf let me know how I did and try to mind that this fight wasn't supposed to drag out to long mainly because I just wanted to give ya'll a glimpse of his powers he will show us what he has unlocked when he manages to fight more how should I saw "difficult" opponents as always thanks for your support and see ya next time Cool out...**


	4. The Lost Liekos Chapter 4

**Please read the notes at the bottom and give me a review on how I should make this story even better I must tell you that none of this story is planned out it is all coming off the top of my head as I am typing it so please if u must show some criticism make it positive looking and good**

 **Character Bio~ Wolf**

 **Age:** is 17 but looks slightly older maybe even 19 or 20

 **Endowment:** Heightened sense as a wolf better than any faunus or human alike has the speed that can rival or exceed Rubys and is overall stronger than Yang

 **Race:** Wolf(mom had all Dominant genes so he had gotten none from dad)

 **Semblance:** For a shortened period of time he can drastically increase his physical capabilities but at the cost of his mental and physical health.

 **Appearance:** Very well built, has nice long flowing silver hair that manages to cover one eye entirely has an innate ability where when he uses his semblance or is threatened he can transform to have more Wolf like abilities. When in this state his hair grows all the way down to his waist and he gains a pair of Wolf ears.

 **Department:** The Order, Qrows apprentice.

 **Eye color:** Whine Red

 **Hair color:** Silver

 **Body figure and distinguishing marks:** Well built around 6,2 has long Silver hair from over his years he has squired many scars running all around his body you can see them mainly around his torso but has many around his arms as well.

 **Attire:** Dark Grey clothes ( Think of Qrows Attire but darker than his ) and a Cape as well because Qrow thought that everyone looked more badass with a cape on.

 **Personality:** Cocky but careful around his enemies as trained by the infamous Qrow he had to grow up while already doing Huntsman jobs along with Qrow he is very good at handling women. This is mainly because he had to seduce the younger women so Qrow didn't have to go to jail just in case they weren't 18+ but promised to never use these certain set of skills on Qrows nieces.

 **Hobbies:** Fighting really really likes that he also can play the guitar to a good extent and can sing

 **Family:** None

 **Family History:** Family had died during a Grimm attack his father was a normal human hunter that married his Wolf wife( an actual wolf that took the form of a human)

 **Character History:** Qrow had adopted this young man after Qrow had seen his parents get devoured by a Abomination He had trained the young wolf himself and had taken him on many missions he had fought many adversaries that went against the peace in Remnant the "White Fang" "Cinders Group" and him and Qrow had even managed their way to run into Raven a couple of times Raven trust me is no pushover she had almost killed them multiple times before she retreated. During his travels he had recently used his skills to acquire the heart of Neo one of the better fighters of Cinders group.

 **A/N alright lets get this thing started I have not been able to update because like all Juniors in High school we have tests and for some reason all of my midterms were at the beginning of this week so I did not have time to write but I have gotten my head back in the game here and I am more interested in what I am going to do with this Story than I have ever been alright Cool out...**


	5. The Lost Liekos Chapter 5

**A/n the next will be updated in 18 hrs but regardless I said to myself I wasn't gonna cry but I ended up crying. This is because I managed to do this on a whim this entire story as ya know just a past time while I was on pain meds because of my tooth but now I'm getting all of these Ideas over and over it's killing me I plan on thoroughly finishing this story and trying to catch up to the beginning of Volume 3. The only thing I ask of you people is to help a brother out and drop a review on what I am doing right and what I still can do with both my grammar an the story. You don't have to follow or anything I am just really excited and want your input the glorious input of the people.**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

~POV~Wolf~

* * *

I wake up on a bed staring into the white ceiling above me and a slight aerie feeling on my chest I look down and see bandages on my rib cage.  
"ughh I knew this shit was going to hurt in the morning what happened after I was out" I say looking at a door

Slowly Ozpin walks in and sits in a chair a few feet away "We picked you up after your confrontation with the Grimm that had went against you" he then added  
"I must say even I was surprised you still use that power of yours on an enemy such as that"

I mock hurt at his gesture "Ozpin are you saying I have grown soft no way you of all people" He then applies in a serious tone  
"By the time we got you here you were excessively bleeding after taking that second hit I do not believe that you should be playing"  
I put up a joking tone "Ozzy I just didn't want your students to see this other side just yet so I took the first hit to try and get that thing away and the second to get it's confidence up to beat it, I mean it's me we are talking about here."

Ozpin just smirks at this and says "Indeed it is." Dropping his serious tone he then repeats by saying "I do believe that it is time to formally introduce you and your team to the school knowing you haven't meet them yet either" This got my gears turning 'Yeah I forgot I only met the foxy lady the other two dudes seemed to have eluded me' " Alright Ozzy lets get going I kinda want this initiation thing to get over with already so I can catch some shut eye."

We walk into the room and I sit down next to a group of Professors and wait for my team to be called and Ozzy walk up to the stage and start  
Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the for of you retrieved the black bishop pieces this day forward you will work together as team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester. Then the original claping

Then I recognize a group walking up Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieve the White Rook pieces and will now work together as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc.'Jaune looks totally stunned as he is knocked down by Pyrrha as Nora hugs Ren'

And finally Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved White Knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose. There is a ton of clapping as Yang hugs her sister.

And last but certainly not least we have Wolf, Axel Slade, Vincent Slade and Escarlet Viola the for of you have retrieve the special King Pieces and as followed you will work togther as team WAVE lead by Wolf. I get a nod from Axel and a wave from Vincent and Escarlet. As we are walking back to our dorms we sit on the 4 beds provided surprisingly Ozy set me up with a really nice room it's huge as hell. It's as big as 4 regular dorm rooms so we all got king sized beds and a few bookshelves and tables here and there.

My team goes wide eyed as they saw this and a big "WOW" goes through out the room and then we all sit at a table in the middle. and start our introductions.

"I might aswell start first since I am team lead so hello ya'll my name is Wolf I love a good fight and it is nice to meet you all"

The next person up is the Fox Faunus Escarlet she smiles at me and says  
"hello everybody my name is Escarlet and as you can see I am a Fox faunus I hope you all treet me to a good year...'as she whispers' "please be nice"

The black haired boy named Axel goes next "hello my name is Axel and I hope you all will be friendly"

Next is the red haired boy named Vincent "Hi yah Wolf and Escarlet my boy here forgot to tell ya that we are brothers but we only have one parent in common mainly because our dad is what you can say is a ladies man but yeah we are both human and Faunus Alex here has a tail he likes to hide and ears but I don't have these lovely things" as he pinches Alexes tail. causing Alex to let out a girly yelp and a blush sets upon his face as he spots Escarlet laughing at him.

And then Vincent stops me from laughing and says "Man your not racist against Faunus are you I think it would kind of be bad if you were racist against at least 3/4 of your team"

I then reply with "I don't worry about that shit I actually think girls with the ears and tail of some sort are really cute." 'as I laugh sheepishly' my new found friend puts his arm around my shoulder and then says "Man I can't agree more thank god you are one of my comrades that think this way I feel we are going to get along just fine" We play poker for a few hours and then go to sleep to start our 3rd new day at Beacon not aware of the plans Oz has in store for us.

 **A/N: sorry for the shortish chapter but I am going to mainly make it up to you guys next chapter this was short because after they fell asleep I believed it was better to make a new chapter due to the new day I am having the new one up tonight just you wait(don't forget to like comment and subscribe) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM THE MAN!...so leaving on a good note love you guys and have fun!**


	6. The Lost Liekos Chapter 6

A/N **this chapter is the same as chapter 9 from the cannon but mainly for my team just wanted to get this out here this one will almost definitely be up in the next 4 hours "I will stake my life on it" not complete but it will be there. and please LEAVE a review PLEASE I NEED THEM I WANT TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING IM CURIOUS AND SCARED**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The New Days.**

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

~POV~Wolf~

* * *

~POV~Wolf~

According to myself I had a pretty good night sleep I had a talk with my supposed 'Beast' called the 'Abyssal One' and besides that it felt like a pretty good night until  
I heard a loud whistle and a ton of screaming on the other side of the wall. I actually think the whole floor heard it  
Vincent gets up and walks up to my wall and punches his arm straight through it and yells at the team next door saying "Shut the fuck up before I shove that whistle where the sun don't shine."

After feeling a satisfied amount of gaps through the hole he drags himself halfway up the bed and then passes out at the ottoman that he has in front of his. "It is currently 7:00 so we have about two hours until I think we head to ports class so men and women get some sleep" I hear a yes passed through the room and we all fall into a good quick rest before classes start.

We all get up around 8:15 or so well me and Escarlet at least I let her take a shower first because I took one during the night she said she'd make it quick but it took around 15 minutes. After she was done I walked in past her because I had to use the bathroom and all of her clothes were scattered around the floor I silently giggled at this mainly because she had Grimm printed Bra and Underwear.

After I got done and washed my hands I opened the door and almost fell as she blew past me, I sat on the bed and regained my composure until I heard her say "Did you see them" this got me excited "What do you mean I went to the bathroom" she sighed at this until "ooo I did see some clothes on the floor with Grimm all over them were they yours"  
Her face got as red as the curtains as I said that and in turn got a collection of "uhhh...those...umm...Im so-" I interrupted her and said "I don't think you should be apologizing at me seeing your underwear"

As I said this the other two just ran past us into the bathroom they didn't really care because we had two showers and well they felt comfortable around each other. It was around 8:45 when we all left on the way we saw Ozy and we all waved at him and Glenda Goodwitch and after a quick chat we were on our way and mad it 5 minutes early to Professor Ports class and took the bottom right section of the class all in a straight line.

We introduced ourselves to the Professor and about 30 seconds until class had started teams RWBY and JNPR both slammed their bodies through the door this had caused a lot of laughter to ring through the classroom. And then the class had started

Professor Ports lecture was really really really boring his lecture on Grimm studies wasn't really Grimm studies today this lecture was just a collective story about how when he was a little boy and he had killed Grimm. Along the lecture he had put most of his class to sleep and kept winking at Yang this was quite funny but what made this class even better was when Ruby kept showing pictures of Professor Port to Yang and got my collective table to laugh aswell when she showed the picture to us aswell.

This somehow had pissed the shit out of Weiss I noticed this because it looked like she wanted to strangle Ruby while she showed the picture to us and then we heard Professor Port say "A true huntsmen must be honorable a true huntsmen must be dependable a true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise and now who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits" Weiss raises her hand " I do sir " "Well then lets find out, step forward and face your opponent". As he points to a caged Grimm.

As Weiss gets ready her team cheers her on and she lashes out at Ruby.  
As Port says "let the match begin as he lets the beast go" she fights the Boartusk until her weapon gets stuck between the tusk and she loses her weapon Ruby then tells her "Weiss go for the belly it has no armor there" Weiss retorts at her team leader "Stop Telling me what to do!" as she uses her gylphs and manages to kill the Boartusk. As Port ends the class Weiss runs out of class being chased by her leader.

I tell my team to wait for me later and see a very deflated Ruby and a pissed off Weiss walking away, and as I walk up Ozzy shows up aswell behind the little girl me and Oz say in sync "hmm that didn't go very well" Ruby then asks Oz "is she right did you make a mistake" Oz then smirks "that remains to be seen."

We both say "that's prosperous" she then asks "what do you mean" Oz then says "Ruby I've made more mistakes than any man women or child on the planet but I do not believe me giving you the spot as leader to count as a mistake do you" I put my arm around his shoulder and say "Yeah you did Ozzy" "being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle but a band you wear constantly if you are not always performing at your absolute best do you expect others to follow you"

Oz then starts to walk away "you've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby I would take some time to think how you would uphold it" he then gestures me to walk with him.

Me and Ozzy walk in silence until we get inside his office and he sits down as I casually lean against one of his pillars "that's some nice stuff you said to that little girl uncle Oz"  
He smiles at this and states "I didn't do anything I just give credit where credit is due, but all kidding aside when we were at the initiation ceremony I forgot to tell you and your team this"

"Forgot to tell us what" I wait for an answer but get uncomfortable silence "Oz...Ozzy...Uncle OZZZ!" I finally get his attention. he then says

"Your team is a special case in fact you were all trained by professional huntsmen and are already qualified as full time eyes widen at this statement in fear he is going to make me leave I say "Oz I still do believe we got a lot to learn s-"

"I will not make you and your team leave this school for we all still have many things to learn but I will do something I will give you the opportunity to 'teach' other teams aswell as go on missions with them I believe you should divide your team in two and go to two separate teams but still stick together I have already informed your team via text and your teammates had decided for you that you and Ms Viola will go and teach team RWBY and the brothers said they will gladly take team JNPR."

"Well if that is all Ozzy I bid you adieu I got a very wonderful team to train." I salute to Ozpin as I go in his elevator and go down to the bottom floor or at least down to ground level. I walk up to the edge of the Academy looking down at Vale and think to myself 'Abyssal you there' and then sit down against a tree until I got the response **'Yes young one how are you today'** I hear in a sultry voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Wow just wow you sound way different compared to before I kinda like it" I say in a playing tone Abyssal responds by saying **'Ah yes young one I just managed to form myself into you and achieve synchronization'** 'So what are we connected now like some otherworldly bond' 'I say making a crack at comedy with the Abyssal one'

 **'Ah yes little one it is just as you say we are connected you cannot leave me and I cannot leave you until you fall in battle'** 'Wait a minute so what I cannot age?'  
 **'Exactly as it sounds young one you cannot die from old age and maybe as you find it your potential mate or mates as you see fit'** I ponder for a moment before thinking 'Abyssal that's way too awesome but I can really make others immortal that's a little OP don't you think?'

 **'Yes that may seem overpowered but it is limited to only your mates that bond you together for life and your children'** I think for a minute ' that is pretty cool but I was thinking I need to train how do you think I should go about that?' **'You can train in your mind with me but still sleep aswell it is a way to train and both stay rested'** 'Alright that sounds like a plan but one thing first' **'What do you ask for?'** 'what is your name?'

 **'Oh I am sorry before I was granted the name Abyssal I was known as another name Artemis Goddess of the Hunt'** I ponder for a minute before saying 'that's a pretty cool name but I don't think I have ever heard of your name in any archives before why is that' **'ohohohooo young one my religion was lost long ago but now I do believe it is time to kick you out so you can train your huntsmen'** "Alright you stay you okay" and then a silence fills my head. 

* * *

**Name** Escarlet

 **Age** 16

 **Endowment:** has Faunus night vision and increased speed and a pretty high aura complicity that allows her to use her semblance with ease.

 **Department:** Huntress

 **Eye color:** Golden

 **Hair color:** Golden with silver tips

 **Body figure and distinguishing marks:** long flowing golden colored hair not yellow as Yangs but a gold color with silver tips at the ends. She has a voluptuous body and only standing at 5'9 and almost always wears her classic combat skirt with white and gold trimmings.

 **Personality:** Nice caring shy she is mainly bullied becasue of he Faunus heritage so she underestimates her own abilities but overall is a natural fighter

 **Hobbies:** Reading, joking with friends, talking with Wolf.

 **Family:** Mom a Fox faunus and her dad died when she was a child

 **Family History:** She was bullied as a Faunus as a child all the way up to signal academy so she is very shy around others, As well as the fact that Fox Faunus are rare these days so that also hold her back.

 **Character History:** She was bullied as a Faunus as a child all the way up to signal academy so she is very shy around others, As well as the fact that Fox Faunus are rare these days so that also hold her back. She wishes to become a full fledged huntress to prove her worth to others. She has always been bullied by humans so she is very shy around Wolf and the way he acts around her because of the fact he accepts her and thinks of her as a cute Faunus.


	7. The Lost Liekos Chapter 7

**A/N in this chapter we might be using a language many of you will not understand and well this is Thuum this is from The Elder Scrolls and I believe it is a good way to start off things with some of the Grimm Wolf will be facing in the future of course I will also provide translations to these words _(_** _ **dreh ni vodahmaan wah med ofunlor ahrk pelvahrot) Muhahahahahaha never gets old anywhere.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Gathering**_

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~Wolf~

As I mainly regain my conciseness after my chat with Artemis I put on my wolf mask(think of a wolf mask that doesn't cover the bottom of his face) and then I start to walk to the arena to meet my students and watch them perform in Glyndas class. I walk into the class and see that Jaune is getting thrashed around by Cardin Winchester. Sadly I don't get to see my students get to fight but Glynda pulls them off to the side and tries to get a introduction down.

Glynda tells the students "this is Co-Combat teacher and he will guide you all throught the next four years at this academy with his partner. Mr Wolf where is your partner now?"  
"eh her she went off and had to go show Alex and Vince to their students aswell"

"Oh well tell Ms. Viola to be on time next time I would hate for her not to get to greet her students" "Suuuuuree ma'm" as Escarlet walks in I knod chillingly. I proceed to then walk up to the other 4 girls and get my introduction down "Hello ladies...Ice Princess" "heyyy!". "I am Wolf leader of team WAVE and it is an honor to meet all of you" I do this with a slight bow.

Escarlet then begins "hello you all I am Escarlet Viola it is very nice to meat you"

The red head walks up to me "hello Wolf it is nice to meet you, I am the leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose" she says quickly and with an innocent wave "wait now that I think about it I just made a friend named wolf" as she starts to walk away which causes a chuckle from me.

And then the Schnee walks up to me and says "hello Wolf I am Weiss Schnee Heiress to the "Schnee Dust Company" and I hope to get along with you this year I guess" I nod and tell her "It is nice to meet you aswell Weiss."

And then next is the Black haired girl walks up and says "hello my name is Blake it is a pleasure to meet you Wolf" she says with a bow and a very pleasant smile I respond and state "It is nice to meet such a beautiful woman such as your self" She responds with a 'Thank you' and walks off

Last but not least is Yang "~HIII Wolfy you thought you could disguise yourself with that mas and think I forgotten that body but I could recognize it anywhere~" she says with a sultry voice. While I smile at her antics to try and flirt with me and say "~I would try looking in the mirror Ms. Xaio Long no man could forget yours~" which causes us both to laugh and hug each other.

Hey umm guys Im starved does lunch sound like a good idea I think the other team that my guys are teaching are there and I would like to go see my team aswell I hear a collective "Yay Food!" and we walk to the lunchroom.

As we walk in I spot my team with team JNPR we get all of our introductions done fairly quickly and we begin to eat I drift off and star at my scroll and play a game on it real quick trying my hardest to tune out to Nora's stories.

As I focus back into real life I see something that makes my blood boil. I see Winchester and his team bulling some rabbit Faunus girl by pulling her ears as she pleads with him to stop as I get up to stop I notice Alex and Vince both getting up ready for a fight aswell.

We walk up to Cardin as he is about to kick the girl but instead I grab Cardin and someone from his team by the collars as the other 2 grab one. And spit with venom in my voice and ice cold eyes "Who the hell do you think you are pulling her ears you little prick"

As he pales at my gazes he manages to say "We are teaching this freak a lesson that she does not belong with us"

I then toss his friend to the other side of the building punch Carding in the face and say "Wrong answer" and then he looks at Alex and has the balls to say "ohohooo I get it now you have Faunus with you to that freak needs to learn his place"

I then proceed to raise him up by the collar and smash him through a table as my team then thrashes the rest of Cardin's team.

As Glynda walks in as we are walking back and yells "you three to Ozpins office now! and someone please clean up the floor Cardin's team off the floor and bring them to the nurse"

She escorts us to Ozpins office and as we walk through the elevator my team has these goofy smiles from ear to ear as we start laughing about how we shook them around and how they made Sky almost piss his pants.

We say hi to Ozpin and he whispers to us "what the hell did you poor young souls do to get Glynda this mad"he does this with a shaky voice and then we talk about how we defended the Faunus woman and beat up Cardin and his team.

Ozpin lets us off and asked for us to not do it again and as we leave we ye'll in the elevator "Sorry Ozzy for making Glynda go crazy" Glynda then charges the elevator door as it closes and we all let out a hearty laugh between the three of us.

As we all walk to Ooblecks class I spark up a conversation "hey guys how is your students I heard team JNPR are pretty good fighters besides Jaune of course but he has Potential"

Alex then responds "The team all together are really great fighters Jaune is rough around the edges but we can make a true man of him yet" with a thump on his chest and the Vincent then adds "they aren't discriminatory against their new teachers either so it is a win for the both of us" as he lets out a smile for his little twin brother.

All three of us make it to Ooblecks class and we take the seats all the way in the back left I sit next to Escarlet and the brothers sit in the row behind us and as the class gets started I actually space out. This is because Oobleck is wayy I mean wayy too fast even for me to keep up with his voice it kind of pissed me off.

And then he asks a question "Have any of you been Subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage as my entire team and the bunny girl raise their hands up I pop something for the class to hear "What happens if you hate everyone equally I mean I hold nothing against Faunus I actually believe most of them to be more 'human' than most humans these days"

Oobleck then tells me in front of the class "Boy that is not a good way to think but regardless it is a good thing that you do not hold anything for people because of race" I let out a great loud laugh with the teacher and I melt back into my chair and doze off for awhile.

I wake up after class and meet up with the rest of the gang and we head back to our rooms. As I get to my door I see Escarlet sitting on her bed reading something from her scroll, I touch her shoulder and then jump over her onto my bed so she doesn't see me until she turns back around and almost falls off her bed.

She gets up shakily and I get a "how did you...get umm...over there like that" she says looking scared.

I then chuckle and tell her "Magic"

She then looks at me not believing me "Magic now?" I then wave my hands in the air and say

"Maaaagiiiiccc"

She looks at me with a quick pout and then whispers "I hate you" I then proceed to tackle her and pin her to the bed and then say "reaallly now" I then start to take out the emergency feather and start tickling her.  
"Ah...stop..tickling me...please..you...bastard..."she says in between breaths

Vince and Alex then dart through the door and then proceed to give us a questioning look as if we had done something indecent I grow a large grin"heyyy boys what were you doing by the door" The brothers then blush hard because they heard the noises and the position me and Escarlet are currently in. Escarlet managing to look at them she tries to get up but just says

"Guys it isn't what you think we were just playing around" I grin and cup my hand around her cheek as she turns red aswell and say "oh really now were we 'just' playing" I then am pushed on my ass by the small girl and get to bed. We all then turn off our collective lamps and say goodnight.

While my team and I try to get a good night sleep I am visited by an old nightmare of mine in my dream I am floating in Dark abyss and as everything formalizes I am met on the top of a castle and above me is a Dragonic like Grimm again. I just managed to sit there fascinated by the gigantic thing, it lets our a mighty roar and starts speaking some language Fos los dreh ko dii hofkiin goraan gein **( What do you do in my home young one?)** somehow I can actually understand everything it is saying.

I get up and manage to let out "what are you and why are you here?" I manage to get out before getting shut up by the Dragon "Goraan Grohiik Zu'u los het wah kuz fos dii ko daar lein ahrk tol los hi **(Young Wolf I am here to take what is mine in this world and that is You!)** it shouts before everything goes black.

 **A/N: What is this mysterious being that is attract to Wolf what does it want where is it why is it here find out next time on Dra-Oh shit "The Lost Liekos"**

* * *

 **Name** Alex

 **Age** 17

 **Endowment** All Faunus attributes such as night vision and heightened senses

 **Department:** Hunter

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Body figure and distinguishing marks:** His ears on top of his head

 **Personality:** Shy

 **Hobbies:** Reading books

 **Family:** Vincent

 **Family History:** A long line of Faunus warriors that had proven a great role in the Human and Faunus wars

 **Character History:** Alex had been discriminated because of his Faunus heritage but his brother did not share the same fate for his brother was not born with the characteristics of a Faunus besides the Senses.


	8. The Lost Liekos Chapter 8

**A/N Alrighty guys nice to be back living and breathing once again had a real time writers block because I got really sick over this past month and was just chilling in my house on some League of Legends CS:Go and The Division my writing may not be as great because it's been a bit and I want you guys and gals to let me know If I am taking anything too fast like story of person wise I am not that great for this is my 1st fanfic so yeah don't be a stranger.**

 _ **Chapter 8: Control Over Poles?!**_

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

I wake up cold shaking from the dream I had last night, I proceed to see the others from my team still sleeping so I take a shower by the time I was done with the shower It was only 7:00am. Then the thought popped into my head 'hey Artey hun what's the schedule for today?' and then I get a yawn in response and hear ' **Today your class is going with Goodwitch to some forest for reasons unknown'** 'Thank you' as I go to the training room until school starts.

As We get to the class Glenda asks us to get into a bulkhead today we are going into the forest to get some tree sap fun right?

No it was the most excruciating I have had in months I was partnered with my team and the Twins kept eating all of the sap!. As we gather sap I hear some people scream  
Ursa Ursa and Ursa has Cardin,

"Oh no Jaune" From Pyrrha and my team goes with the others to get Goodwitch. That leaves me Pyrrha Ruby and Weiss to go help Jaune

As we are going over there we see the Ursa about to go for the finishing blow on Cardin Jaune jumps in the way and stops the Ursa with his shield and as Jaune is seen to be pushed back Weiss takes out her sword and Pyrrha stops her and says "wait"

Jaune Slices at the Ursas Stomache it falls back and then slashes at Jaune which he manages to dodge and the slashes again and he jumps over the second attack but gets nailed by the third causing him to go back about 10 feet.

He charges the Ursa again and and Pyrrha sticks her hand out and a faint black glow envelopes Jaunes shield and it raises up Jaune blocks the next Ursa attack and he cuts off the Ursas head. We all look a Pyrrha and Ruby says "Eahhh what?" I say "ohohoho" and Weiss says "How did yo-" and is interrupted by Pyrrha "Well Ruby has her speed, You Glyphs and I have Polarity"

Ruby exhales and says "Woah you can control over poles" Weiss snaps on her and says "No you dunce she has control over magnetism"  
"Magnets are cool to"

Me and Pyrrha start to walk away but then they say "Wait where are you going we have to tell them what happened" I lean against a tree and Pyrrha says "We could or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret~" and we all walk away

 _(Time Skip the next day) Vale Docks!_

I went to the docks today to go find some information on some of the Criminals in the city basically Cinder and Roman and friends but then I manage to hear "Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I'm a great stowaway"

I hear a laugh and the cops running after a Monkey Faunaus that I recognize as Sun Wukong I chase after him aswell I run next to him and yell "Oiii Goku! how's it hanging man" Scaring him he looks at me and says "Wolfy it's been a bit man" we then hop over the wall and we see team RWBY I scream "hey girls" and Sun winks at Blake. Then we start scaling buildings running from the cops.

We go and climb a tower and we start to sit down next to some boxes and he hands me some sticks out his hand "Apple?" I take it and say "Dude it's been awhile lets go do something!" With a gigantic grin on my face "Lets do this" As the day ends we run from rooftop to rooftop.

 _And Finally we get to Beacon_

"Dude I know you wanted to go mess something up but why are we at Beacon" and then he proceeds to take out spray paint and shakes it. "We are totally going to put bananas on every wall on the outside of the Academy you ready"

I chuckle as we are running out of the corner of my eye I see Blake standing in front of the statue I tap Sun and we hop to the nearest tree next to her we silently wait and then she takes off her bow I hear Sun "I knew you looked better without the bow"

 _(Time Skip The Next Morning) Downtown Vale!_

As we sit on a café deck I order 3 cups of tea and we sit down and hear Blake's story about how she was apart of the White Fang I listened absent mindedly until she talked about the old White Fang changing after the leader stepped down 5 years ago

I look at her and shake my head "The old leader didn't step down he was killed" Blake looks like a bullet struck her and Sun just looked confused "There is always two sides of each coin you must always remember that I knew the old bastard personally my people did work we organized humans that supported the Fang and funded their protests and protected them"

We leave the Café and we start talking about the White Fang "So what's the plan now?" Blake sighs and says "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies they never needed that much dust before"

Sun then says "But what if they did, I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there"

"And while I was on the ship I heard some people say they are off loading a large Schnee dust company freighter. and well I going to find some food I'll meet you at the docks" he says as he runs off me and Blake then go to the Docks and sit on a roof top waiting for them it's quiet until "Are you surprised?" I shake my head "How are you not surprised I basically lied about who I am to you guys" and she jumps at me and cries into my chest.

I sigh and pat her head "I already knew and remember what I said before there are two sides to every coin others might not believe this but me I'm different you only just showed one side of your coin and now your turning a bit" I say with a smile

She looks a bit shocked and says "why do you look like that?" I look at her in confusion "You have that look like your always sad or something is bothering you" I look off to the shattered moon and say "Experiences..." she looks more confused

"Experiences I have seen things that would put White Fang in the dirt, things that most people see in their dreams something a little kitten like you shouldn't know" I say pushing her nose.

Sun then comes up and says "anything new?" I look at him nah bro there just unloading the Dust crates now" He looks towards me and Blake "apple?"  
Blake then says "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" and he then says "Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Which cause Blake to glare at him. he then says"too soon got it"

We then see some White Fang soldiers and Blake charges off and confronts Roman and his gang and Sun follows and they start fighting I call Ruby and as soon as I call they get to the docks.

Roman looks at Ruby and says "Oh hey Red isn't it past your bedtime?" and her friend then talks to her and while Ruby is distracted Roman shoots a Dust induced round at Ruby I jump in the way and take the Brunt of the explosion.

I fly backwards and look up to see a masked man with a Raven Feather Masquerade Mask "Oh noo son of a bi-"

 **A/N that's about a wrap for this chapter I am not one for cliff hangers but there is going to be a little backstory between Wolfs ORDER and this new guy and his affiliation to another group don't forget to like comment and subscribe**


	9. The Lost Liekos Chapter 9

**A/N I am soo surprised and shocked that I got this many people viewing like a whopping 600 views I am really interested in what the community wants and needs from this story I am making it up as I come along mainly so I would love your input thanks Coolbudd**

 _ **Chapter 8: The Orders Demons**_

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

"Oh noo son of a bi-" is all I get out before I am kicked around by the Masked man, kicks me off the roof top I get back up and manage to say "What are you doing here you damn Raven!" With malice in my voice.

The Raven smirks and says "Oh if it isn't the head dog of the Order glad to know that your still around" I grit my teeth and charge at him "You Bastard what are you doing here!"

 _~3rd Person~_

Wolf takes out Fenrir's fang and runs up to him and try to shoot him point blank but the Raven manages to dodge it "Little Dog what do you think your doing" the Raven says as he stands on a box Raven slashes at wolfs throat with his rapier but wolf parries the sword and manages to get a hit into the Ravens chest causing him to slam into a storage crate."Don't mess with me you Dog" The Raven yells as he picks up his sword and darts at Wolf with inhuman speed.

Wolf smirks and says "This is FINALLY getting interesting!" as he Responds in kind to the Ravens attacks parrying each one as the clash of lights and the sounds of metal on metal craters start to form on the ground where they clash after about 2 minutes of going at it they come to a stalemate Sword against Scythe and when Wolf finally seems to get the upper hand the Raven throws a smoke grenade and disappears from that spot and appears on a Bulkhead and points his gun not at him but at Ruby watching the Orange haired girl in awe use 'LAZERS!' to shoot down a Bulkhead.

As the bullet goes towards Ruby Wolf jumps in front of the way and takes the bullet straight in the chest as he falls he shoots at the Bulkhead that he was in and it starts too leave as he slumps against the wall he sees Roman leave the Docks as well and Ruby run up to him with a worried look on her face as she looks at the wound on him.

! _~Pov~Wolf~_

As I slump against the wall I see Ruby run over to and start bombarding me with questions sooo fast I couldn't even understand "WolfOMGwhattheareyouokaydon'tdiepleasedontdie" The little girl says as she starts to shake me violently "Ruby Ruby I'm fine I'm fine but if you keep shaking me I think I will pass out stop please" I manage to say and she finally lets me go

"Look my Aura is already helping me out" I say as a light surrounds my wound and slowly seals it up "Now I think you need to get back to your team I'm just gonna be a little bit I'll catch up okay?" She nods and quickly runs off to talk to her team.

 _~Time Skip~ The Next Day_

It's about lunch time and I am walking through the courtyard with Escarlet, we are on our way to go get some lunch before we go to the city to go shopping 'Yes I agreed to take a girl shopping' but as we are going to go walk towards the door we see Sun and a blue haired kid I call out to him "Yo Sun whats up dude" He waves to me and says "Whats up dude hey uh do you know where Blake is?"

As soon as he finishes his sentence Yang goes flying through the roof and as we open up the doors we see a massive wave of Soda cans and food flying at Ruby but she uses her super speed and as she runs by the force from the girl pushes the wave back at us and before I can even think I grab the new guy Neptune and use him as a shield as Sun and Escarlet hide behind me.

As soon as the wave dies down Glenda barges in and oooo does she look pissed she fixes up the Cafeteria and says "Children please don't play with your food" and Yang falls from the sky again she grunts again and Ozpin puts a hand on her shoulder and says something to her. After that short incident we get introductions done and I am off with Escarlet to the city for shopping...yay..

"Yo Escarlet lets walk around and window shop a couple of stores and whatever catches your eye lets go to it okay?" She nods her head and starts to prance around and then she stands stiff and then charges at me "Wolf Wolf can we go there"and she points to a store called _'Vales Secret'_ and as we all must know that my friends is a lingerie store."Uh okay I'll wait outsi-"

But before I mange to finish my sentence she drags me inside the store and places me on a hook on the wall next to the changing room and says "Wait here" and then she runs off and chooses some stuff I feel really uncomfortable with all of the other older women looking at me and as soon as I know it Escarlet comes back and she shows me her *Cough Cough* Undergarments and I kinda manage to nod and she takes that as an okay she tries them on and buys them.

"Alright lets go get some food" She looks really happy and we walk towards a pizza store and she starts to walk in it but I say "Nah we aren't goin there today we are going here" I say as I point to a luxurious restaurant she looks really happy and then starts to yell at me "Why didn't you tell me that we were going here I would have dressed up she states as she pounds on my chest.

I shake my head and say "Your not dressed yet" I say as we walk into the restaurant she looks confused until a very muscular man comes through and hugs me "Ohohohooo Sir how can I help you today" I smile at him and say "Old man come on you can't recognize me and then he ponders for a moment and then comes to a conclusion "Wolllfieee it's you young man it's been years since I last saw you ooooo and look at those muscles and oh my GOD that beautiful girl next to you are you finally here for the deal?" I nod and give him a paper.

A few minutes later he comes in and snatches Escarlet and gives her to some women and then they drag her into a room and get her all dressed and I get my old Tux remodeled from the old man, As soon as I get out of the dressing room Escarlet comes from hers and my oh my does she look good with a White and gray dress that goes down to her lower thigh and a red hairband that goes perfectly with her White hair as I am caught staring both of our faces are caught with a red tint.

As I try to regain my senses I fumble out "Escarlet um you look good" She shakes her head rapidly up and down in an attempt to thank me then she also fumbles out "Yourhot" and then tries to regain her self "I..uhugh" and she puts her hands on her face as the food I ordered arrived We eat for awhile and then we start to head back to Beacon and the Old man gave us the clothes he made for us.

 _~Time Skip~ Back at the dorms_

As I am walking back to the dorms I had Escarlet go before me I wanted to say goodnight to my students I walk in and see Weiss standing on a chair they silently wave and then they talk about capturing the Fang and other Criminals until Blake snaps "Were not ready and may never be ready our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day their out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming weather where ready or not" Ruby then breaks the silence "ok all in the favor of being the youngest group of Hunters and Huntresses to singl bring down a criminal organization say aye"

Our hands and Ruby rushes out the room to get her board and runs into someone I recognize and my eyes narrow and I leak killing intent all around the hallway and Ruby cannot realize it but the person of question does as I walk by I whisper "Remember me"

The almighty Cinder and Mercury actually scared but Emerald actually looks towards me with a surprised face. I smirk and waltz towards my dorm.

 **A/N alright thats about it for Chapter 9 hope your looking forward to it and I will see ya'll around do not forget to like comment and subscribe and plz REVIEW I WANANANANANAN KNOW how I DID**


	10. The Lost Liekos Chapter 10

**A/N Alright this isn't really going to be a chapter this is going to plainly sum up the conflicting sides in this story and I am going to Add Mecury and Emerald as people who Wolf as known from the past I do not know their ages so I am just going to YOLO it and do around 18 Younger than wolf though alright so lets begin**

 **Name** Vincent

 **Age** 17

 **Endowment** All Faunus attributes such as night vision and heightened senses

 **Department:** Hunter

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Body figure and distinguishing marks:** Slightly Muscular height around 5,11 with his hair in a fashion that has i pulled back

 **Personality:** ONE I MEAN ONE WORD...YANG

 **Hobbies:** Playing Video games Fighting Beating Jaune and teaching him, When he is out on a mission he get Excited

 **Family: Alex**

 **Family History:** A long line of Faunus warriors that had proven a great role in the Human and Faunus wars

 **Character History:** Alex had been discriminated because of his Faunus heritage but his brother did not share the same fate for his brother was not born with the characteristics of a Faunus besides the Senses.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Alright Class Lets Get Caught Up Shall We?**

 **Okay lets get down to business Ladies Gentlemen Ice Queen** "Hey!" **We have gathered here today to discuss the conflicting sides in this story I know noone has requested it but it may or mey no be a thing that has been through your heads questions like who is Wolf? what is the ORDER? and now what is this new enemy called a Raven.**

 **Part 1- Wolf- is a young Wolf/Human Hybrid almost like a Faunaus but not quite his family is a long line of Wolves that had found a way to transform themselves into Humans and had mingled with the obviously and thus returns to Wolf. The only reason of why he is alone now is due to the fact that when he was a child enemies from his kinds past had caught up to them a.k.a the Dragons that Wolf had found in his dream and those same Dragons had massacred his kind when he was found by Qrow Beowovlves were scavenging up the remains of what appeared to be people and had stumbled upon WOLF.**

 **Part 2 -ORDER- Not much I wanna disclose here mainly because the order is secret and will be dug up with the rest of the skeletons in Wolfs closet**

 **Part 3 -RAVENS- Orders Enemies same as Part 2**

 **Part 4(Definitely not in order but I believed this goes last) -Dream Dragon- This my dear audience will come into play when the time comes and I wanna start a vote for who will basically be I guess with Wolf so things like**

 **Wolf x Escarlet**

 **Wolf x Ruby x Yang**

 **Wolf x Neo**

 **Wolf x Emerald**

 **Wolf x Next OC**

 **OooooooRRRRrrr**

 **Wolf x All of the Above like all of you pervy bastards out there I know I would write about it**

* * *

 **Now Like always don't forget to like comment and subscribe and also PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW AND VOTE I AM SOOOOOOOOOO LONELY FOR RESPONSES**

 **Wolf- Thirsty author**

 **Ruby- what is your name Mr Author andwhatweaponisthatyouhaveinyourroomooohhhisthatasword**

 **Yang- so author your pairing me with him right?**

 **Neo- _**

 **Emerald- Wolf your back!**

 **Mercury- Author you bastard you brought Wolf into the mix**

 **Cinder- Soo author your throwing him as a wrench to stop my plans hmmmmm this could be troublesom-ack**

 **Wolf- Damn old lady what are you up to now!**

 **PEACE**


	11. The Lost Liekos Chapter 11

**A/N I believe this is based on the Volume 2 Chapter 2-3 or something like that most of my story will stay Cannon but will diverge off at some points to make it a little more tempting to read rather than just oh RWBY but with just 1 more person**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE!  
I have read reviews and I got only 2 votes but these 2 votes from 2 extraordinary people I will take these 2 votes to heart and will do this based on your views mainly**

 **A/N again soo sorry about this but the 2 votes I got are Wolf x All and Wolf x Ruby x Yang and one for Wolf x Escarlet so I am probably going to go with one of those so yeah good luck and enjoy**

 **Chapter 11: Let's Paint The Town Shall We?**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

The day after I met Cinders gang I decided 'I need a break' so I went to Juniors Nightclub to have some fun, I walk through the doors and see Junior  
"Junior buddy hows the best Night Club in Vale buddy?"

he shakes his head "Some Blonde came in here a few months ago and broke the place to pieces Just got finished with the repairs" Someone in the back chimes in "and the girl grabbed his Di-" but before he finished the Malachite twins kick him through a door. And turn to me and say "Hi boss" with a smile and drag me to some stools and sit on the stools next to me.

We talk for awhile until I hear "Close the door she's coming!" Me and Junior scream "What are you idiots doing?" and as soon as they get the door closed someone blows down the door I realize who it is and start laughing on the floor and Junior plus the twins walk over to Neptune and...and..guess...who...YANG! I'm dying leaning on the stool for support. She walks over to us and I put my hood on and she starts talking about Tortchwick about how he lent him his men and they never came back.

She then looks at me and says "Sooo Junior whos the new guy?" He gets up looking scared and looks at me and I nod and he proudly states "This man right here is my boss and he is probably pissed that you destroyed the Club" She then grins at me and says "Soo what is he going to do about it hmmmm?"

I then flash a grin and say "Oh I'll beat you and your boyfriend there into a pulp" She gets mad and tosses Neptune aside and rushes over to me picks me by the shoulder and yells "This guy nooo I actually like a stronger and better man than him so ha" I then say "I'll beat both of them up then" She then laughs and says "There is no way you can beat Wolfie" and her hair starts to turn bright yellow as I sit there with my mouth open. After a few second I look around and say "Well then ahemm I believe your phone is ringing Blondie"

As she looks at her phone she starts to run outside and grabs Neptune with her and I get a text from Yang that says 'Get to the bridges near Juniors Nigh Club now there is some robot after Sun and Blake' I laugh and wave bye to junior and the gang and follow Yangs bike with my own.

My bike is a complete Black and white bike (Think of the Light Cycle from Tron without the well Light and yeah) as I follow Yang I see the Mecha that Roman is riding and as it falls off the bridge I park my bike and follow it until there is a large cloud of mist below me and I hear fighting and Rockets As I hit the ground I see Ruby and Blake attack the Mecha and Vertically cut one of it's arms off Yang then hops on it's back and starts beating the top of it until Roman hits her off and smashes her through pillars.

I then jump at the Mecha and proceed to slash it repeatedly until one of the legs gives out and I come up to the glass and punch a hole through it and I hear Roman shriek as I do this, he then gets up and manages to shake me off and I just stand there and watch as the others attack

Yang then gets up and Roman raises the Mechas arm up and attempts to punch her but she just punches the arms off "Geeze these kids keep getting weirder and weirder" I mutter as the Mecha breaks and Roman gets out of the rubble Yang then takes a shot at him and is stooped by an umbrella and he says " Ladies Ice Queen " Weiss then yells at him "Neo now if you would" she smiles and waves at me as they shatter and appear on a Bulkhead.

Yang then turns to me "Juniors guy why did you follow me I didn't ask for your help" I laugh and she gets mad and says "Oh Wolfie do you think you can beat this guy up" as she looks around for me she then ponders and says "I seen him somewhere I know that I saw his syct- scyth...scythe as she diverts her eyes to what is on my back and then gasps and looks flustered and Roundhouse kicks me into a pillar and screams "Aughhh...why didn't you tell me that was you at Juniors!" She says as she starts to run back to her bike.

 _~Time Skip~ The Next Day_

As I am watching a match against Pyhrra and Cardins team which I might add she completely slaughtered Cardins team as she finishes she is called out by Mercury but Glenda says "I'm afraid that Ms. Nikos has already finished a match I recommend you choose a different partner" I raise my hand with a grin on my face and say "I'll do it" She then looks at me and says "Oh alright then Mercury you will be going against Mr. Wolf for your practice Mercury looks uneasy

He gets into his battle stance as I walk down the stairs I get to the end and I jump into the arena and get ready "You ready to get thrashed kid?" I joke around as the match starts and he charges at me he yells "I am stronger now don't underestimate me Wolf!" he then kicks off my scythe and starts to send a volley of kicks from his boots my way I dodge them and he keeps charging me I then decide to scare him a bit and I use my aura to make it look like a misty aura of a wolf is growing out of my back and I have it charge him he jumps and screams "I fore fit"

I grin as he stand up and walks away Glenda glares at me and says "Mr. Wolf I suggest that you do not use that move in the tournament" I laugh and as I walk away I wave my hand and yell "I won't ha ha" I then walk to the stand where Emerald is sitting and sit next to her she then looks at me with stars in her eyes and yells "Big Bro Big Bro that was AWESOME! you scared the hell out of Mercury" I start to laugh with her and I tell her to come with me.

"Alright Emerald what happend after that night?" she then starts to get a sullen look "After the city was overrun I had to leave I know you told us to stay I really do but we were scared and we say you cape covered with blood but no body so the rest of us had to...had...to..leave" she then starts to get mad at herself for leaving me and I pat her head and say "I cannot be any more happy that you survived but I hope you know our paths may cross in the future and I will not be as kind to show mercy" She then gives a downcast look as I say this and walks away whispering "I know"

 **A/N this is about it for Chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy the writing I will fix it up later and have a new chapter out soon as of now it is 4:00am and I have school in 2hrs so GNIGHT. I Can't ask anymore please please give a review I really want to know about how I am doing also the voting soo look at chapter 10 for the vote and leave it on the review.**


	12. The Lost Liekos Chapter 12

**A/N This is Chapter 6-7 the school dance I am afraid I do not know what to do but I believe that this is an important chapter for both the RWBY series and my little story so yup.**

 **Chapter 12: Let's Dane Ladies**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

As I wake up I see the rest of my team sleeping and I look at the clock and see that it's around 4pm on a Saturday afternoon so I go take a shower and get dressed barely even drying my self off before I drift out the door. On the way to the so called 'Dance Hall' I see Sun and Neptune I run up and say "Oi Goku, Neptune what are you guys wearing for the dance?" Sun then smiles and gestures to himself and says "Umm this"

Neptune then interrupts him and says "Excuse him for he knows not what he says" We start to laugh at him and he says  
"Hey I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo It's not exactly the shirt and tie kind of place"  
Me and Neptune both laugh at him and I say "I've noticed bro."

We walk to the 'Dance Hall' and we hear Weiss and Yang argue about Fog machines Neptune walks up and says "So your dance is gonna have Fog machines" Weiss then starts to flirt with Neptune and Sun asks "you ladies excited for dress up?" Ruby then gives a "Pssshhh yeah right" Yang then gives a smile "Laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tonight"  
I smirk and say "really now"

Weiss then asks what us three are wearing as I sit down on a chair next to Ruby and Yang Sun gestures him self again and him Neptune say the same thing and Yang says "Yeah We've noticed" I exhale and scream "That's what I said" Sun then starts to rub the back of his head "Sooo uhh what does Blake think of all of this is she still being all Blakey?"

Weiss then says "Obviously" Ruby sighs and says "I don't know what I can do to change her mind" I grin and grab Yang to pull her in to the corner of the room and I ask "Yang" and pause for a minute as I look around "Blake is a Cat Faunaus right?" She nods and I say "One thing girl lazers I hand her a lazer pen and watch as she walks off to go get Blake. I follow them and go to the upper levels of the Library and watch Yang completely mess with the poor girl and then drag her away. I follow them to a class room and sit down on a chair in the room near then and wave to Blake.

Yang then starts to talk about Summer and Raven about how they left and never came back and then talks about how she put Ruby in the back of a wagon and they walked through the forest for hours until they found a picture, and when she found the barn Beowolves attacked them both.

She then says and just before they were about to get killed she sighs and then says "A Wolf came and jumped on 2 of the Grimm and our Uncle showed up just in time, I should of gotten us killed that night" Then they both get into an argument and they shove it out and hug each other. As Yang walks away I sit at the door and she falls onto my chest and hugs me for a minute, I pat her head and say "Come on lets get you ready for the dance!"

 _~Time Skip~ Just cuz I don't wanna write about Wolf getting ready_

As I walk out of my room I see Escarlet in a pure white dress with gold highlights that cuts through the dress it is a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress that show off her shoulders and goes up mid thigh she walks in on what Ruby calls 'Lady Stilts' and then I see the same headband that she got when I took her to dinner a few weeks ago I walk up to her and say "May I have this beautiful ladies arm?" She then looks away and sticks her arm out and we walk to the 'Dance Hall'

We then walks through the hall doors and see Yang also in a pure white dress no the same as Escarlet but fairly similar She then runs up to Escarlet and hugs her and says "Ooooo You look beautiful!" Escarlet then hugs back and says her thanks Yang then looks at me and walks back a few feet with her hand on her chest "And you don't you look just dashing tonight?" As she point my way I look down and what I have on is A Black suit with Neon blue highlights and I have a very loose undershirt on that is black I also have my hair cut and done up basically like Qrows but silver.

I let out a chuckle and say "Ms. Xiao Long you certainly are turning heads tonight" She then looks flustered and looks away and sees Blake and Sun walk through the doors and I see Blake take Yangs hand as I walk to Sun and say "You wore a tie OMG Sun I'm so proud of you...you..actually wore a tie" He then looks away and looks at Blake I then take Escarlet for a dance.

After a few minutes I give Escarlet to a smiling Nora to go dance with her I then walk over to Ruby and Ozpin and see then talking I then sit on the table next to Ozzy and take out my flask and start drinking it Oz then frowns and says "Wolf I thought you stopped with the drinking?" I laugh and say "Sometimes we all need it Uncle Ozzy" and offer him a drink which he kindly turns down and Ruby looks at me for a minute until she snatches my flask and kicks it out the window "Heeey Red what ya do that for" She then looks at me and grabs my hand to try and dance.

A little while later I see Pyhrra walk to the balcony and I walk over to her and sit on the edge I then ask "So he didn't do it" She sighs and responds with "Yeah he didn't" and as I see Jaune walk up the steps I lean over the edge and fall off the balcony a floor down Jaune and Pyhrra talk for a bit and then him and Neptune I drop down and I see Cinder on some rooftops heading to the CTC tower I also see Ruby walk over there I wait and watch until Ironwood stops me and we talk for a bit as we walk back to the tower we see 2 downed guards as we run inside we see more and we go down the elevator.

As we walk in I see Ruby fighting Cinder and I give chase to her she starts to run to the party and changes out of her sneaking attire into a dress and as she does this I go and pickpocket the precious scroll she stole. The only reason I know why she was there was to hack in the tower, 'Heh I know because I did the same thing to the Atlas tower :3'

I walk off to meet Ruby again and bring her back to the dance we start to dance again and I see something that threw me completely off I saw Jaune in a dress dancing with Pyhrra which most of all scared the shit out of me.

As the dance ends I walk Escarlet back to the room and the boys and I let her go in 1st to change and vice versa and we all lay down and go to sleep.

 **A/N this Chapter is fun and I am going to re watch Vol.2 Chapter 8 and get another chapter up by tomorrow night.**


	13. The Lost Liekos Chapter 13

**A/N Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guysguysguysguysguys! 1,000 views oh my god You don't even know how excited I am I never thought that this story would be liked by the community but appears I was Wrong. Alright enough with the pleasantries now back to the story**

 **Chapter 13: What's Right In Front of Us**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

I woke up in my room and found Escarlet under the weather she managed to catch the flew or something I walk over and give her breakfast and give her a slight peck on the forehead which she approves of since she can't fight it today I planned to take care of her the whole day but..

 _Today_ I had a meeting with Oz Glynda and even James Ironwood we were talking about last nights tussle with Cinder, this meeting is the same as all of them Glynda and Ironwood arguing. Ironwood is pissed at Ozzy saying "They were here Ozpin they were here!" Glynda then tries to open her mouth but I but in and say "We see that James" he snarls and says "Fantastic are we going to to something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what is right in front of us" There suddenly is a beeping sound and Ruby walks in.

We then connect the way she fights and how it is compared to someone in league with the white fang and Ruby says something about a hideout in the South East and Oz then says "Thank you for your cooperation Ruby why don't you go and spend some time with your team you have a big day ahead of you" She laughs and says "Anytime" Ozpin with a smile on his face says "Ms. Rose please be discreet about this matter" She sighs looks at me I put my finger up to my mouth and say "Sssshhhh" she laughs and says "Yes sir" and walks out.

James then walks to the window and looks out of it and says "Well there we have it we'll send as many troops as we can to the south east find out whatever is going on and eradicate whatever is getting in our way" Glynda starts fuming and screams at James "why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado, You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dic-"

She doesn't get to finish before Oz says "Glynda" she looks towards me and says "But he does" "She's right as much as I too would like to end this situation once in for all we must remember this may go beyond Vale beyond Beacon and if this truly is part of some master plan which we know not the final move we mustn't be so bold or must risk the spread of panic"

James then sighs and starts walking towards Oz and says "I have served you faithfully for years but if you mean to tell me your plan is to hold your defenses and wait" But before he gets to the next word Oz snaps at him and says "It is not" and points a finger at him "your a general James so tell me if you prepare to go to war which do you send 1st the flag bearer or the scouts?" James looks mad and prepares to retort but I slam my hand down on the desk having all eyes on me I say "James this is something to fear more than your army, the plan that they are conceiving is so dark and evil it is not one battle that must be won we may not already know it but this is a War!" I finish with a snarl and walk to the elevator.

 _~Time Skip~ Later that day Mission assignment_

After Ozpin gives his speech ( I skipped that stuff It was a really good speech but dayummmmm is it long and there isn't no copy and paste :() he calls me over and we walk over to the assignment hall where they give missions as we walk over I see RWBY trying to pick a mission but it doesn't work and I hear "We mail ourselves there" Ozpin then says "Well thats one option unfortunately we determined the concentration of Grimm was extreme for 1st year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that your 4 will make your way there no matter which job you choose" "Ruby smiles and says "What ever makes you say that?"

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast and I certainly wonder why witnesses reported of seeing Robots and Rose petals inside a dance club sometime ago" Ruby makes some noises and I say "I doubt you'll ever find them" and he says "Certainly so how about this instead of waiting for you all to break the rules how about we just bend them" and he taps on his tablet and lets them sign up. Ruby says "We won't let you down and thanks sir"

He then talks to them about to stay next to their huntsmen and they start to walk away and he says good luck and we both walk off and he grabs coffe while I grab my flask we sit down on a bench and look as they walk away and I sigh "Ozzy these kids are good but are they good enough yet?" he looks off to the sky and leans back "We are never ready for war no matter who or what may look at it there is always more things to be done." I frown and say "It just feels odd" he nudges me with his cane and points to the "Go with them they may need you help" I nod and dash towards the Huntresses.

A little while later when we are on the bulkhead I am sleeping on the side of the Bulkhead until Ruby wakes me up gently nudging me until I wake up "..Ya...ol...baster5...more minutes please" I say as I am slowly getting up

We then get to a halt and Yang quickly kicks me off the side of the Bulkhead and I fall on the ground with a thump a few seconds later The teacher Oobleck and the other girls jump down from the airship and yang lands on my shoulders and screams "Own wards to victory horsie!" she says as she squishes my head with her thighs as this is happening I think 'Hmm should I fling her off...nah It's not that bad.'

I then get the idea "Yang your heavy get off!" I try and sound mad as soon as she hears this she says "Hmph just for that I'm staying up here the whole day" "What happens if we get attacked by Grimm?" She then smirks and says "I am confident that my horsie can handle a few Beowolves for my sake can't he?" she says in a tone like she's flirting with me. Yet another Idea comes to mind "Now a week ago you called me your boyfriend now I'm reduced to a horse woe is me" I say in a dejected kind of tone She then starts to get flustered or frustrate or maybe even both and starts pulling my hair which causes me to yelp "Hey what was that for?"

"Well I can't pull my wonderful hair so might as well pull yours" she says with a smirk to which I just grin and bite her inner thigh she then does some type of moan or something and her face goes beat read I then say "I can't bite mine soooooo I bit yours" I say with an evil smirk as Oobleck runs around with Ruby's dog...wait a minute dog. I fling Yang off me and run up to the dog and start hugging while saying "oooohhh you little pup what are you doing here" As me and the Dog start messing with each other we do this for about an hour as the girls kill Grimm.

After that Oobleck asks the girls to set up camp in a building and calls me and Ruby to walk with him and secure the are along the way we see Goliath's Ruby then asks "Oooo what is that it looks awesome" Oobleck responds "That my girl is a Grimm" She then takes out her Scythe/Sniper and says "lets kill it!" he then laughs "Girl I'm afraid that your sniper rifle would do nothing more than just agitate a Grimm of that size." She then says "What if it attacks us?"

He sighs and says "Ruby not eveyr Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless you see the Grimm you see before you are soo powerful so superior to the Grimm you've fought that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years and in there time between killing humans and attacking our borders they've done one important thing. They've learned, They've learned that attacking our borders their likely to die and what we lack in strength we make up in will, and killing one human will only bring more"

She then asks "Then what are they doing so close to the city?" as a Goliath looks at us "Waiting" we hear from him as we walk away. Ruby then talks to Oobleck for a minute and asks him "Why did you want to become a Huntsmen?" He then asks "Look around and tell me what you see" She then points out a bunch of buildings and streets and he says "I see lives that could have been saved, As a Huntsmen it is job to protect the people and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry I belived that I can make a larger impact if I do it with my a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom.

I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. (Stops for his final answer.) I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." as he continues walking. After we are done Ruby springs a question on me.

 **"Young Wolf why did you want to become a Huntsmen?"**

 **A/N ahhh that was a really long chapter I added Ooblecks speech because I look at this quote and it can really cut deep even though the author may or may have not of meant it. They did it. alright Im out see ya next time on Dragon Ba- no hhohohohohoh not today**


	14. The Lost Liekos Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the bad news guys but I am finding out what I am going to do on this story A month ago the last episode of RWBY got me fucked up and I am just thinking of ways to avoid those situations happening to the girls (You know what I mean) and either replacing them with wolf dying or Wolf getting seriously injured this chapter is going to be a sort of poll review this and Post what you think should happen at the end of Vol 3 and I will continue and have 1 or 2 chapters up in 26hrs or less I promise**

 **P.S Mt Glenn on my story was attacked 11 years ago so that means Wolf is around 6-7 at the time**

 **Chapter 14: What Are We Fighting For?**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~_

 **"Young Wolf why did you want to become a Huntsmen?"**

At these words I confess to why I really wanted to be a huntsmen and say "Professor you said you seen lives that could have been saved?" a quick sigh leaves me and sets a solemn look on my face " You know what I see in this rubble? I see home, my home friends and family that's lives were ripped away by the Grimm" as I look at the shattered moon I take out my flask "I grew up here, I lived here and died here he~he can you imagine having to provide for 12 other kids while your barely scratching the age of 7 fighting Grimm like the heroes in the books, all went smoothly until a time When I was 9 I got injured pretty badly while I was fighting a pack of Ursa in the middle of town and a Beowolf ripped open my stomach."

Wincing as I remember the past Oobleck buts a hand on my shoulder as I continue " During that time I was blind loosing blood in the middle of the forest, I was looking for a place to die so the other kids couldn't find me. That day was one of the most luckiest days of my life as I was walking Qrow found me and patched me up one look at him and I knew I wanna be that guy saving people when they are in need like a hero, Oobleck I became a Huntsmen because a Huntsmen is the only thing in the world I would ever want to be."

As I finish my story Oobleck walks away and starts rambling "Tallyho boy we have work to do in the morning time to go to sleep" I nod as we both start walking back to the building where the girls had set up camp for us.

 _~Time Skip~ Middle of the Night~_

Everyone fell asleep a few hours ago Ruby declared that she would take 1st watch but I don't really trust her will when it comes to sleep so I am staying up with her as we sit there she starts to spark up a conversation "Hey Wolf what ya doin?" I take a look at her and look back to the city and respond "Just remembering things before this place went down I guess"

She gasps and then asks "Wolf you really grew up here" I nod my head and say "Yeah Ruby I did see that over there use to be a park and I think I use to live about 30 minutes down the street uhh that a way" As I point down to the furthest street by a collapsed building.

The team leader then shuffles looking pretty uncomfortable for a minute and I hear "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head for side to side and say "Nah I'm good that stuffs behind me now I love where I am now but sometimes I just wish I could go back ya know to the good days before all of well this" I gesture to the entire city at the end of my sentence. She starts to get sleepy as she starts to fall asleep I say "Ruby how about you go to bed and I'll keep watch for a bit kay?" she nods and lays down again.

A little while later I see her head out of the building with Zwei after about 10 or so minutes I get impatient and go look for them as I start to walk around for a bit I see Rubys Scythe on the ground near a broken leading to the underground city. "Oh not this place again" I say as I hop down the hole down the building Im on I see Ruby running away from Torchwick. As they start to shoot at her I dash and lift her up in some princess style carry over in the distance I see whitefang running from the rest of RWBY

"Took you guys long enough" I smirk as I put down Ruby and Yang gives her back her scythe. I hear the train start up and Oobleck says "Ahh thats ridiculous the tracks lead to a dead end" The train starts to move and Yang yells "Well sounds like their going somewhere" I start to dash at the train before the others even finish. We all get on the top of the train and Oobleck says "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss then looks down an open hatch and says "Err... Professor" Oobleck then looks at her and says "Doctor" she then responds "what is that?" he then kneels down to take a look "That my dear... appears to be a bomb" We all cringe and back up from the bomb.

Oobleck then tell Blake to detach the Caboose and as she begins to do so it auto detaches it falls behind us and about 10 seconds later it explodes and reveals a bunch of Grimm falling through the hole. We and Oobleck share a look and we star running up the train "Oh no no no!" We open the last hatch and He screams to the girls "They all have bombs."

As soon as he finishes that sentence the girls run up to us and the other railcarts start to detach themselves and at the last one A really really really! large amount of Grimm fall through. I look at the Grimm and Oobleck and I share a look "Ohh no" we both say in sync I start to shoot at the Grimm as they get closer to the train.

A few minutes later I see Oobleck jump off of the train and I turn around and see that we ran out of track I jump off the train and land on a Beowolf. A ton of Grimm charge me as I get my scythe ready. I then start to gather my aura take a deep breath and say **"Goooooood morning"** as I charge through the horde of Grimm hacking and slashing through one Grimm at a time.

A Taijitu charges me as I vault over a Creep I manage to stab a hole through the top of it's head as I am backing off a group of Boar-tusks are charging me and as I prepare to jump a Creep pounces on my back and starts to Gnaw at my shoulder I rip it off and launch it at the Group the just shrug it off as they continue their charge as they do this I stab my scythe into the floor and start popping shots at the Boar-tusks killing the majority of them as they keep on coming. A few minutes after doing this I hear the all to infamous click click of a gun and start my attack with melee combat.

I start to hack at the Grimm with my scythe again until I hear an a explosion in the distance and all of a sudden above me a Griffon I start to stab at it as it pecks at me with it's beak sometimes eating Grimm in the process. I am suddenly grabbed by the cloak and Flung to the other side of the tunnel as the Griffon climbs down and approaches me. As this happens tons of grim run past me and the Griffon and go twoards the hole.

As it approaches me I throw my scythe into it's eye and it rears back and hits it's head off of the top of the tunnel I use this to my advantage and jump onto the back of it's neck and grab my scythe while it's confused I start to hack into it's back until I am suddenly thrown off into a horde of Beowolves they start to claw and bit at my ripping bits and pieces of me here and there.

I grab my scythe and do a 360 spin and cut the majority of beowolves in half, The Griffon notices this and charges me head first I jump into the air and slam the end of my scythe in bedding it into the Grimms hard skull until the bone mask cracks under the force I brought upon it. As all the immediate danger is heading towards the city I slump against a side of the tacks and start to slowly fall asleep until a red portal opens in front of me.

As I am bleeding I let out a slight chuckle and say to the lady I recognize walking out of the portal "Ms. Branwen oh what did I do to result in the presence of you? as I would love to fight right now that just isn't on the table you see" as I gesture to my torso that has a slight chunk ripped off the side.

She just gives me the stare down and leans over and uses her aura to heal me slightly. I then manage to hear "I owed you and now we are even" she says as she walks back inside a portal. I look as she walks off and take out my scroll and start to get comfortable even though I'm in a puddle of my own blood.

 _~Ruby Pov~ After fighting all the Grimm_

We just got done fighting a minute ago all of these cool RobotscamedownteamJNPRandCFVYcameinandhelpedoutaswellandandanadandadnOMGWOLF! "Yang Yang Yang We left Wolf behind with all those Grimm!" A fear of dread passes over Yang as her and Ruby run down the hole where the train came from Blake then tells Glynda not to fix the hole yet.

As we run down down the train tracks we see a massive amount of Grimm bodies disintegrating into nothing we start to push away bodies until we see a large Griffon body and to the right of it we see Wolf surrounded and covered in a lot of blood Yang rushes over first and starts screaming "Wolf Oh my God are you ok?"

She then starts violently shaking him until he wakes up he then says "I'm up I'm up fucked up but up..." he lets out a sigh and says "What are you 2 beautiful ladies doing down in a graveyard like this" He says with a smirk Yang then does something unexpected she decks him and sends him flying. as I look at her with wide eyes.

 _~Wolf Pov~_

After Yang punched me I start to slowly get up until I am wrapped in a hug by the person who just floored me and that person is yes Yang a very shaking and sobbing Yang "I'm soo sorry I just thought you..you were dead and got mad that you even were making a joke at it" I then motion the lost Ruby to come over and she Wraps me in a hug as well

About 10 minutes later the girls start to get me up as we walk back Ruby then says "Alrgh lets get our teacher to the hospital before he keels over on us" She says with a determined look Yang shakes her head and says "No Rubes I'm hungry lets go get a snack first"she finishes with a slight smirk.

I pat their heads as I say "Girls can we please just go to the Hospital I honestly got about 20 minutes left in my tank here" I start to fall down again and Yang tosses me over her shoulder and sprints all the way towards the Hospital as I pass out.

 **A/N hope ya liked this chapter I don't really have much to do about it but yeah I am probably going to work on it a bit more soo yeah and please don't forget about the Review Poll thingy on the other chapters.**


	15. The Lost Liekos Chapter 15

**A/N this time I had to use the Wiki to find out team Lose-iper cuz I had no idea how to spell it XD**

 **Chapter 15: Round 1 Fight!**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~ In Ozpins office_

Today we are having a little conference because today is the the start of the Vital festival and believe it or not Ironwood is bringing in fleet "Ozpin after the incident of the dance I believe we should have some knights patrolling the hallways of the coliseum" As me and Glynda glare at him Ozpin puts down his mug and looks at him while saying "The Vital festival is a time of peace bringing in your army will only entice fear James" Ironwood then looks annoyed "But Ozp-" but before he gets the chance to finish I yell

"Enough General we basically have a small army of trained huntsmen and huntresses here!" I then let out a small sigh "if there is an incident I believe the students and teachers can take care of it." Ozpin takes a sip of his seemingly endless coffee mug while saying "James Wolf is right the four schools have gathered here today if there is an attack here the intruders certainly won't make it out unscathed."

Me and Glynda then share a nod "Alright you all, I don't have a game until tomorrow so I believe I should be training with my team or at least get some rest Ozpin what team is playing right now" Ozpin then takes a look at his scroll "None right now Team RWBY just finished their game 3 minutes ago and are now at the festival" I start to walk away while saying "Okay Oz, Glynda you guys have a good night ya here...and Ironwood please stay out of trouble" I then start laughing manically as the elevator door closes.

After a few minutes of walking I am strolling out the field I see team RWBY sitting at a ramen stall I sit down on the right side of the stall mainly next to Blake and they all get passed Ramen and Blake a bowl of fish "Hey girls how you doing?" Ruby then looks at me and yells "Wolf did you seee us didyadidyadidya?" I let out a small chuckle "Yeah I saw your game girls at least that haymaker that Yang put into the entire team muhahaha amazing" Yang starts to flex.

"Yeah Wolf you just couldn't miss these guns in action!" she says with a smirk the old man then walks out of the back and we take our orders and she then says "I'll have the regular please" the Old man then tosses a bowl of noodles at Yang Ruby gets the same and so does Weiss and Blake gets...Fish. Blake then has stars for eyes as she gazes upon the holy fish I then look at the old man and say "Come on Old man it's the same for me every time I see you" he nods and like a jet goes and gets me a bottle of sake and two cups and a big bowl of noodles like the rest as I toss him 50 lien.

Weiss then takes out her card and the Old man takes it Yang then says "Aww Weiss whats the occasion?" Weiss then responds with "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Old man points to his register as it beeps (DECLINED) "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake then looks around panicked and attempts to grab the bowl of fish until the Old man takes the bowl back causing the poor cat to slump in defeat and let out a "Noooo" I start laughing as I pull out my card and give it to the old man. "I'll pay for these girls I guess" he nods and makes the transaction.A second later Yang then says "Aww Wolf you don't have to" Blake then snaps to me and screams "But he could!" The girls all get their bowls back as team JNPR comes over.

I look over to team JNPR and give a wave to them as they return the gesture as I eat the Old man then takes up a stool on the opposite side of me and we share the bottle of sake Ruby then looks at me and says "Wolf what are you drinking?" I look down at my cup and say "Shu some type of beer I guess I don't really know it tastes good though"  
Ruby then says "Can I get some!" as she starts I laugh and say "Red your too young to be drinking"

She pouts and says "But your drinking it Wolf" I look at her and say "Yeah I drink but everyone knows I drink even Glynda and well you know how she gets" as the team leader starts to devour her food again I keep drinking with the Old man I cough and he tosses up a Flashdrive type of thing as I say "You know I am not always here just for conversation I could just want to talk sometimes" he stares at me and picks up all the bowls.

I look up to see everyone rubbing their stomaches as I say "Are you guys ready for your game?" I then get a instant response from Nora "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

I then look to Jaune as Ren says "Are you gonna take that?" Jaune with his head on the table responds with "She's not wrong"

As Nora looks around for help she says "I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." begins talking quickly, as the color slowly draining away as she gets more worried "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" She finishes as she slams her head on the table.

Ren sighs and says "Sooo yeah pretty good" Pyhrra then responds with "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Yang then roars "Don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Blake then starts with "Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." as she counts them off with her fingers.

Ruby starts to say something but before she starts I say "Girls, Jaune and Ren please don't get cocky there are things way worse far more extreme then the Fang I am not warning you as a friend this time I am telling you as a teacher underestimating your opponent will get you killed" they all notice my serious tone and nod as they do this the intercom asks team JNPR to get ready to fight and team RWBY and I walk towards the stadium.

As we get into the stadium I see Cinder Mercury and Emerald sit down towards the front row I follow behind them and drape my arm over Emeralds shoulders "Heeey beautiful, Grandma, and you too brat" Cinder sits down and Mercury starts to scoot the next chair and we watch the match. I get up and sit next to cinder and say "Wheres my hello Grandma?"

She scuffles around for a minute I go up to her ear and whisper "You know the only reason why your here and alive right now is because I can end your little team anytime I want right?" She nods as I start to walk away from the arena and watch the match on my scroll as I get some fresh air.

I see something I didn't want to see right now and that is a Atlas ship parking on the air dock as I walk towards it I say "Ohnononononooooo why is she here aughhhhh"  
as I am walking over I see a Atleasian Knight head fall on the floor and go towards Weiss's sister Winter and Here "Hey!" and the sisters turn around "Hey I'm talking to you Ice Queen" One of the robots aim at the suspect and I notice the person of interest is Qrow muhahaahah this is going to be great! Winter then screams "Halt"

As Weiss starts to walk over the gets up in his face and says "Hey do you know who your talking to?" Qrow then puts a hand over her face and pushes her out of the way while saying "Sshshsshshs not you" He walks over 10 feet away from Winter "You"

"The air starts to get serious as Qrow says "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Winter then looks annoyed and says "I'm standing right before you" Qrow then squints and says "So it would seem." She the squints at him and states "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property"

Qrow then backs up and says "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage" in a sarcastic tone of voice she starts to walk forward "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Weiss then walks twords Winter while saying "Wait, you to know each other?"

As the air starts to thicken I take out my scroll and start recording "God this is gonna get me soo much it's like a dog fight but with swords!" A few seconds later well this happens.

 _~Pov ~Fight!~_

All of a sudden Winter charges at Qrow, missing seven speedy jabs at Qrow's head as he swiftly leans away from the rapier, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a bunch hops away from Qrows sword.

As this is going on I see Ruby walk over to the Crowd and enter it while saying "What's going on!?" Weiss with still a shocked look on her face says "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

Ruby then says "Oh no! Who would do such a thin-" as she looks over to Qrow and says "Aaaa it's my Uncle" Weiss with wide eyes says "What!?"  
As Ruby yells "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Weiss then tries to encourage her sister by saying "Uh...Teach him respect, Winter!"

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow has a mad grin on his face as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement. The two do this little dance for a little while longer until they both charge at each other both about to hit with full power.

Wolf gets in between them both with his scythe on his shoulder blocking both attacks as the ground below him cracks as he says "Children Children calm down" and he suddenly kicks them both away, They then both get ready to charge at Wolf as Qrows gears start to turn and Winter summons more gylphs until Qrow puts away his Sword and Wolf puts away his scythe as Winter charges she is a inch away from Wolf until someone yells "SCHNEE!

~Pov~Wolf~

I start to walk towards the girls and stand by them, as Qrow and Winter both get scolded by Ironwood, Ozpin and maybe an little bit of Glynda, a few minutes after Ruby then runs twords Qrow "Uncle Qrow!" as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Qrow then looks down at his arm and says "Nope"

I walk towards Qrow and Ruby and me and Qrow give each other the stare down as Ruby gets nervous she fumbles out "Ahh Uncle Qrow, this is Wolf he's our new Combat instructor he's a pretty cool guy and friendly with both me and Ya-" Qrow then interrupts her and says "I know" I we both share the same grin as our fists pound togther.

Ozpin then Walks over and says "Qrow a word please" as he starts to walk away.

 **A/N: Yay no authors notes this time really the only thing I gotta say is that I watched the fight secen like 30 times to get most of the fighting correct**


	16. The Lost Liekos Chapter 16

**A/N not really a authors not just gonna put out the meeting between the inner circle and then maybe have Wolf hit up Juniors with Qrow who knows YEET**

 **Chapter 16: Big Brother!**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~ In Ozpins office_

Walking to Ozpins office Qrow attempts to start up a conversation "Eyy kid hows it hangin?" a few seconds go by as I ponder what happened these past few months "Nothing really fighting Grimm..." I have a quick flashback to the time when Raven helped me a few weeks ago "Your sister stopped by" He then gets a serious look and says "Did Ya-" I interrupt him before he finishes "No, she didn't" Relief washes over his face as I say "She saved my ass Qrow, She said she owed me I don't know what for" I finish as we get to the elevator.

As we climb the elevator I say to him "After this I'm hitting up a club, I'm not staying here with the Schnee, wanna come?" he chuckles for a minute and says "Sure" as the elevators open and we enter the room with both of us smirking at the group.

Winter then yells at him saying "What were you thinking!?" Ironwood then yells at him and says "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" As Qrow takes out his flask he states "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Glynda then walks over to Ozpins side while saying "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." "He was drunk!" Winter snaps back.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda gets out and we all look over to see Qrow drinking out of his flask, He notices this and stops drinking, he Glances over to the flask before putting it back in his pocket. Ozpin staring at Qrow with his mouth open says "Qrow, why are you here?" While sitting down. Ironwood then snaps at Qrow and says "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

Qrow then leans over to him while saying "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Winter then interjects "General" Qrow ignores her while saying "Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Ironwood then leans against Ozpins desk and says "We Know" Qrow while fuming says "Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

Ironwood tries to talk to him but says "Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" he then pulls out his Scroll and points to it "That's the SEND button." Winter then says "They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Qrow then yells at her and says "And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. (points to Winter) Seriously, who invited her?" While they start to argue a second later Winter leaves.

Qrow then starts to talk to us again "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" he then starts to get up in Ironwood's face "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?

Ironwood then takes out his scroll and it shows his fleet "I'm here, because this is what was necessary" A few minutes of arguing back and forth later Ozpin then says "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..." he then gestures to the display. "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

I then give Ozpin a stare down "What are we going to do Ozpin?" he sighs and says "I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

 _~Time Skip~ A little while later_

I walk to team RWBY's room and I see Qrow walking towards the door while saying "Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." he then pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." as he begins turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward."

"Nice speech, remind me to record one some time kay?" He lets out a quick laugh and says "Sure...sure" I start to wave to the girls "Bye girls me and Qrow are gonna go out for a bit and get some stuff done" Ruby then asks "Where ya going?" as her and Yang look expectantly to hear an answer I ye'll "DRINKING!" Ruby stutters and says "bu- but your too young" I look to her and say "What are you expecting?" I point to Qrow "I was raised by this guy so of course I'll develop something" as he shakes his head

I prepare to bust the corner to avoid contact but the girls drag us back to the room and sit us on the bed "Explain!" Ruby and Yang say simultaneously Qrow and I adopt the same expression before he says "You-" I cut him off "I know I brought it up but It's been a while for me you do it" he nods and looks at the sisters and says "It all started a long time ago"

 _~FlashBack 8 years AGO~ Qrows POV_

"Qrow we believe that there are still survivors hiding among the rubble of MtGlenns's city Atlas has already sent in squads but they were wiped out by Grimm" Ozpin then sighs "As much as we know you don't want to go back there this is of utmost importance to learned what happened during that dreadful time" I think about the mission as I take out my flask and take a few swigs "I'll do it Ozpin but you owe me, got it?" he nods as I walk out of the room and go to the Bulkhead and we take off.

A few hours later I get to the Eastern outskirts and start to patrol Grimm are crawling the city there are destroyed buildings everywhere and the tunnels underground killed everyone below soo I don't think Ozpin means for me to go down there, As I start to make camp off in the discane I hear Beowolves howl and gunshots. As I make my way over to the noise the it slowly dies down.

By the time I manage to get over there on the ground and buildings there are liters of blood and decinigrating Grimm bodies leading to a church that is partly intact It smells like blood and steel two smells that are usually the product of a Grimm fight, I enter the hole in the wall and see children bodies decorating the floor only about 3 boys I check the bodies for pulses suddenly something hits the floor in behind the door in front of me.

I slowly open up the door and see a group of small children huddled up together they shriek as I enter but I turn on my light and they slowly walk over to me shocked that there are children living here still "Come'ere it's alright now" I say holding out my arms to the 10 or so children as they run over and grab me a small purple haired rabbit faunaus then asks "Where are the big brothers?" My face quickly pales "Ummm how many big brothers are there?"

The girls face quickly turns to a smile "Their are 4 we call them big brothers because they have been fighting the Monsters for a year now but they didn't come back today when we heard gunshots what happened?" As the girl asks I whip out my scroll and call to my pilot "I need evac, Carver now!" in mere seconds the Bulkhead lands meters away from the church I grab the kids and say "Look at me."

Sadly the purple haired rabbit faunaus looks around the church for the older boys and she shrieks and runs over to the bodies I lined up in front of the Oum statue she starts to shake them rapidly "Ethan...Arthur..Victor!..nononononooooo!" The girl starts to weep I grab here and run over to the Bulkhead the Co-Pilot then helps me shove the kids in the seats. The girl then screams "You got to find big brother WOLF! he told us he'd never die" I load the last kid up as I nod to the girl and yell to the Pilot and the children "I'll keep looking for the other one drop them off at Beacon and come back "The Bulkhead quickly takes off as I stare at the bloody cape and guns on the ground I look and see a blood trail.

I follow the blood trail for about 30minutes "Damn either Grimm got him or kid has a lot of blood" before I know it I'm in the middle of the forest as the blood trail gets thiner I hear "Mom...dad...Where are you?" i rush over and see a kid slumped against a tree covered in blood, before I know it I see a Beowolf jump from a distance and slice it in half "Thank yo-" but before the young boy could speak I give him a pat on the head. Suddenly I find my self saying "Names Qrow kid nice ta meet cha" as I kneel down I start to say "Sorry about ya parents kid guess you got luc-"But before I finish I'm sacked by the boy as he cries.

As he is passed out in my arms I bring him back to Beacon, Ozpin already ordered a private orphanage where these kids could live without the fear of Grimm. Ozpin walks up to me and asks "So that's the last one that was fighting Grimm?" I nod and say "Him and three other boys held a church for a year you should have seen it the bodies of Grimm stacked inside and outside of the church...these..kids...I don't even know how?" I manage to scrape out my sentence before I say "I'm sorry Ozpin I need to take this one!"

Ozpin then looks at me quizingly and says "Qrow did you know that the young boy you held in your arms a minute ago was the leader of the child group. I heard many stories from the children and it seems that he is a better fighter then most people twice his age, I'd be insulted if you didn't take him, I want to see him here though when he is of age though" I nod and go to check on the boy.

Currently he is sitting in a hospital bed right now with bandages surrounding his entire torso and a eye patch because his eye has minor damaged afflicted on it he has two of the children I brought here on his lap hugging him and most of the others either sleeping on the end of the bed or in a bed a few feet away. Kid is crying saying "Thank God your safe." he just repeats this over to the two that are hugging him.

I walk in the room and sit down on a chair pretty close to the bed and I try to speak but he cuts me off "Thank you the others wouldn't have made it out without you" he says with a smile. I then say "What happend back there why did you crawl soo far away from the church?" he then looks to the floor with sad eyes "We fought the Grimm for and hour me and my three brothers, we...we...killed all the Grimm but they were dead...and I intended to do what wolves do when they die" I quickly ask "And what do they do when they die?"

He starts to gather tears in his eyes "We go find a quiet place to die, so we don't hurt the others" He finishes with a smile and starts to hug the kids that are sleeping on his lap and I leave him alone with his family. As I wipe a quick tear from my eye.

 **A/N did I make Qrow cry yes I did, I never really inflicted his brothers before because he believes he has grown stronger from that experience and no they don't mysteriously come back alive and go to fight him. That would be cool though but no in my story the DEAD STAY DEAD atleast for the most part who even knows anymore, And Emerald wasn't there because she left with some kids after the fight to leave.**


	17. The Lost Liekos Chapter 17

**A/N: I got really messed up yesterday and am on a fairly unmanageable hangover apparently soo yeah lets get this started He~He**

 **Chapter 17: The Picture**

* * *

"Talking" "either Wolf or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **" Wolfs Demonic State"**

 **'Wolf talking in his mind with his beast'**

 _"Wolfs Beast"_

* * *

~POV~ _Wolf~ Juniors Club VALE_

"Soo Qrow did ya have to tell them" I silently say "about that?" He gives me a quick nod and we start drinking,

"You got something to tell me?" He says with a smirk on his face as while looking triumphant I chuckle and give a quick sigh "Yes something very important that I do not trust electronics to keep private" I then pause for a second while looking around and say "The Queen the one we've been after you know right?" He nods "I've found out that the birds are involved in this Qrow, this little war that we have going on, it will reach outside ears and I do not expect you to believe me but the QUEEN is a PAWN."

He adopts a Grimm look on his face and says "Are you su-" but before he can finish I whisper "I know the Queen, she may be the one for Autumns condition, but gears are turning Qrow, gears that even I cannot stop anymore." Qrow sighs as I say this "We can only find Ozpins Guardian for Vale, I believe that he will pick the Nikos girl" He makes and expression of understanding I then say "After the Vital tournament I can promise that I can give Autumn her other half back but that is if I live that long my friend."

He then asks "What do you mean?" I then make a solemn expression "The outcome is something that still illudes me, But I will do my best to protect the people I care about, no matter the cost." he then nods "He Qrow look it Yang's on!" We watch intensely until the match ends and all of a sudden I see something that everyone else in the world sees Yang breaking Mercury's leg, But what the world doesn't see is his illusion.

I got IMMEDIATELY PISSED, and scream "THAT FUCKER" I storm out of the club with Qrow in check as we rush back to Beacon.

 _~TimeSkip~ Pov Wolf_

As soon as we start to get to the air docks we see a massive Nevermore attack the Academy. "Fuck it Qrow were here" All of a sudden massive amounts of Grimm start to attack the town running through the city to get to the civilians. We start to prepare for the onslaught of Grimm until Qrow nudges me "Kid go to the tower they need you there!" I nod and say "Don't you dare die on me!" As I run off.

I start to jump and shoot my way up to one of Ironwoods Capital Ships I land on it as it crashes onto school grounds. 'Nonononooo what's going on!' As I start jumping from the ship I recognize one person that has fought me during my years 'Adam' I thought as he chases a couple of students through the school. As I follow the fleeing students and Adam I find the scattered bodies of some citizens and students.

My vision starts to get blurry because of the fire until I see a whole squad of 20 white Fang members staring at me, We give each other a stare down until they charge, I unleash one strike and completely decimate the entire group of 20. I continue to run through the school grounds looking for Adam killing group upon group of the White Fang. I meet one of the Generals of the whit fang as running past the bodies of his men.

He charges me and screams "Die Human scum" and slashes at me with a great sword I manage to block it but the impact sends me flying into a wall "Alright we'll do it this way" I whisper as I press a button on my scythe and it starts to leak my aura as I howl like a Wolf we both manage to charge each other parrying each others attacks only me getting good hits in until I hear a scream I recognize.

That's Blake, and her screaming means...oh no I let out a loud Roar and a Wolf made of my Aura emerges from my back and leans over me grinning like a madman I say "sick him boy" The General starts to walk back until a mouth emerges from beneath him devouring half of his body and spitting the other half out. Walking away I look at a broken piece of glass and notice the my changes.

My eyes are Blood Red and my aura is so dark all you can see out of it is my eyes not even my body, I hear another shout from Adam and I start to sprint towards the action. After a minute of running I hear more yelling and as I look through a window I see Adam towering over Blake with a sword stabbed into her side I then here "Get away from her" and Yang charges Adam and before they strike I dash through the window and push the Blond back while taking a quick hit for Yang.

I look down and see Adam look at me in shock with his sword stabbing through my stomach and coming out of my back I snarl at him and kick him off towards a pillar "You girls out here NOW!" I yell at the two girls Yang then tries to convince me "We can fight" I then send her flying across the room "And you will die!" I then stare at Blake " No matter what you hear, you leave me." the Girl gives me a nod as I look towards my opponent.

"Finally your here now I can get rid of the only obstacle in my way" Adam states as he cleans off his sword, "No mercy this time, You sick bastard" I manage to get through as I hold my side and grab Fenrirs fang."I ain't got much time left so lets go" We both then charge each other both of us complementing off of each others slashes and attacks he manages to hit me with the pommel of his sword and gets a few good hits in but my aura deflects most of his attack.

I then charge at him and hit slash at him with my scythe and manage to get a few good shells into him before we both retreat back to opposite ends of the room. Both of us panting a gleam flickers through our eyes as we both charge at each other and in one slash we both fall to one Knee. A solid three seconds later Adam falls down unconscious and a hand missing, I look down at my chest and there is a big slash going across my torso and as I notice this I puke up blood.

'No this is not a good time to get hurt!" I manage to pick my self off to finish Adam until I hear and explosion coming from the base of Ozpins tower 'oh no' I quickly think as I pick myself up and dash over to the tower. As I emerge from the building I look over to see Jaune and Pyrrha looking over at me like I'm some monster I scream "Wheres OZPIN!" they both point over to the tower I run down towards the building to see Cinder shooting up "Fuck Ozpin noo" I look around but do not see Ozpin anywhere.

A second later I hear the elevator start to shake and instantly go up and recognize that is Pyhrra 'Girl what do you think you are doing' I think to myself as I dash up the tower shooting my way up there. Upon landing I see something I never expected to see Pyrrha kneeling before Cinder badly injured looking dead into her eyes but before I she can finish Pyrrha I kick her aside and toss Pyrrha On my shoulder.

"Wolf what are you doing here!" she screams as she tries to wriggle out of my grasp I calmly reply to her "Today is not your day, But lets see if it is mine" as I toss Pyrrha off of the building and onto a tree, I am met with a fimillar sight the 5 heads to the Group Known As the End all wearing different types of masks a Fox,Raven,Grimm,Bear and one I wasn't expecting a Blank one with slits for eyes.

"Soo the gangs all here now finally back for some last big hooorah to take me out oh how I love it" I say with a smirk clutching my open wound Cinder then tries to mock me "Oh today is just great I get to kill a Maiden and the Dog this is just getting better" the group charges me and I start to push them back with my aura "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alive!" I roar out and begin to say

 _" I who shall awaken  
I am the Abyssal one who has stolen the principle of fear from the Gods  
I mock the Grimm and fret over their Dreams  
_ _I shall become the the one thing fear fears it's self  
I Shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory  
Juggernaut_ Drive!"

As I finish this I turn back into a gigantic Wolf and start the fight **"Come on, You guys know what you got into!"** I let out a roar as they all attack me again one cutting my nose while the others slash at my legs. I manage to pick one up and fling it at the Dragon. **"You too you scaly, overgrown gecko I'm not done with you either"** 'Dammit I'm in a tight squeeze here' there's 5 of them left.

I suddenly see another one of the remaining enemies start to charge me and I just kick him off into the group while the others try to get the hang of my new form. Cinder dodges my attacks as the Fox mask starts to jab at my face with his short sword and cinder repeatedly fires arrows into my body.

Cinder then starts to fling fireballs at me as I just shrug them off casually, while the End with the Blank mask proceeds to jam his sword into my neck and twist it causing alot of pain as I stumble to the ground. I start to see stars before my eyes and I think back to my time at Beacon.

 _~3rd Person~_

Suddenly Wolfs eyes open up and inside of them are nothing but bright red, Soo bright they are emitting light and he transforms into something else he goes back to a human form but has solid back armor a Wolf mask and a Dark Red visor. he then lets out a Ground breaking Roar that shakes the entire tower. While he charges the group he Grabs two of them instantly slicing through both of their halves as the others get away.

Cinder proceeds to throw out fireball after fire ball at Wolf causing him to kneel. He looks at his enemies all that is left are the Fox the Blank and Cinder, he then looks down at his stomach and sees the pool of blood at his feet 'Dammit this isn't good' he thought as he looks at a vertical wound and many arrow gashes around his body he kneels from the pain.

Cinder finally starts to hover before Wolf while saying "it is over now you and Vale have lost!" Wolf shakes his head violently "No...not yet" He slowly starts to get up and with his final resolve he charges at the trio knocking the fox down and kicking Cinder, as he does this he manages to get caught by the Blank masked man and feels a very hot sensation go through his chest.

He looks down to see a sword protruding through his chest exiting out his back, Wolf looks down at the Blank man and screams "NOT ENOUGH!" and kicks the man sending him flying towards the rest of his group. His vision starts to get shallow only seeing the three infront of him the End leaders dash and sink four swords through his back leaving them there in the process.

He starts to stumble but manages to grab the Fox and Smash his head against the floor until he was dead. Slowly taking the swords out of his back he starts to fall again and finally manages to lean on one of the last renaming pillars on the building.

Cinder noticing his weakness takes out her bow and rapidly starts shooting arrows, three striking him. Wolf still looking at her as if he were a mad man. Cinder still looks afraid as the Young Man begins to laugh at her.

While in rage the Woman says "You have lost this time do you see this, this is what is left of your city the one you protected." Wolf then lets out a light chuckle "It's definitely not over yet then." She then walks up to him and conjures a fireball "And why is that?" his breathing starts to get slow and he says "Cuz...they...got...her..ha" Cinder looks down at Wolf to see him smiling and then Looks over to Ruby with a dead look in his eyes as he falls over Ruby screams "Nooooooooooooooo" as everything goes white.

 _~Time Skip~ Qrow Pov picking up Ruby_

"It's alright I gotcha kido, I gotcha." Qrow looks past Ruby to see Wolfs scythe and as he looks back to Ruby he sees a paper plane that says "RUBY AND YANG ONLY ~Love Wolf"  
He lets out a short chuckle at the antics of his pupil even on his final moments as he smiles and carries Ruby away.

 **A/N Wuuuuahhhhahhahahah is Wolf dead, what happened to Ozpin what will happen next find out next time on DRAGON BALL*( no no no no XD Wolf is definitely still alive but barely he will regroup with the others soon. Ta'oma out.**


	18. The Lost Liekos Chapter 18

HA HAHAHAHA HOWD YA LIKE THAT


End file.
